Labyrinth Square
by Phoenix Cubed
Summary: Complete! A new twist on an old plotline, Lab Square combines villains from both the first and second season, while following a twisted first season storyline.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everybody! Well, due to semi popular demand (two cats and a drink   
coaster), I'm getting back to my writing. Unfortunately, my files of   
"Masked Dreams" has been lost in the great depths of my hard drive,  
so that story is temporarily on hold. So, to keep my wonderful fans   
at bay, I'm releasing an older story of mine, or at least   
a few parts anyway. If you really want more, you can always write   
and tell me that, HINT HINT.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Labyrinth Square  
Chapter 1  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Run, run, as fast as you can.  
Can you catch me?   
I'm no gingerbread man.  
  
  
Serena ran as fast as she could. Racing it seemed, for her life. To those that   
were familiar with the young blonde, it was not an unusual sight, they only   
assumed that she was late, again. But if the truth were ever known, Serena was   
running for a much more dire reason.  
  
"Catch her you fools! Don't let her get away!"  
  
"Run Serena!"  
  
Run Serena, yes, run. That's about all she could do. Those creatures had   
stolen her transformation brooch; she was defenseless. All she could do was run   
blindly through the streets. Where Serena was going really didn't matter to   
her, as long as she was running.  
  
Oof! Not looking where she was running had consequences, and she had just hit   
one, hard. Her rebound against what felt like a brick wall put her back a few   
feet on the ground and very dazed.   
  
"Meatball head! What are you doing?" Darien looked down at her, "don't you   
ever watch where you're going?"  
  
Darien's amused expression became suddenly worried. Serena wasn't moving. She   
was still where she had landed, her body pressed against a nearby building. Her   
breath came in ragged gasps, her uniform was torn and dirty, and her pale skin   
marred by dark bruises.  
  
"Serena?" He bent down to get a closer look at her. Serena seemed to have   
caught her breath, but she was still gasping. With a start, he realized that   
those gasps weren't due to lack of oxygen. Serena was frightened, but what   
could scare her so much?  
  
Serena was coming out of her daze finally. Her eyes blinked in rapid   
succession, slowly coming to focus on the person in front of her. "D-Darien?"  
  
"Serena! Hey, are you all right? What's going on, why are you running?"   
Darien fired questions at Serena, but knew there was little hope of them being   
answered.  
  
Serena began to struggle to her feet, but didn't get very far. Exhausted from   
her running she made it half way up before her strength left her. Seeing   
Serena's inevitable tumble, Darien quickly stepped in to support her, catching   
Serena before she fell to the pavement.   
  
She looked up at him with an expression of fear, "Run! Gotta run!"  
  
Darien didn't understand her meaning, "Meatball head, I think you might be   
overdoing your exercise just a bit."  
  
"NO! Need to run, need to get away. Run Darien! They'll catch you too!"   
Serena began to struggle away, but it was a feeble attempt. Serena hadn't the   
strength to pull away from his strong grip. A fleeting thought through her mind   
told her that she really didn't want to pull away from him. She raised her eyes   
to look at him, and was surprised to see concern reflecting down to her.   
  
"Serena, calm down, tell me what's wrong. Who's after you?"  
  
Serena's answer came out in a terrified shriek as a loud thump resounded behind   
him. Swiftly turning, Darien realized why the girl was so terrified. There   
before him stood two of the ugliest creatures he had ever seen. Towering above   
them stood what looked like a walking Swiss army knife and radioactive oatmeal.   
Darien pushed Serena safely behind him, putting himself between her and the new   
arrivals. It was an action he had done so many times in the past, but with a   
different person.   
  
One of the creatures stepped forward. It was covered in shiny metal plates with   
pointed spikes sticking out of its back and lower legs. Larger knives stood off   
of its elbows and knees. Stopping no more than six feet away, it raised a shiny   
limb to point at Darien.  
  
"You, human. Stand aside, we come for the princess."  
  
"Princess?" The word was out before he could think.  
  
The oozing creature looked towards him. "The one you hide behind you. Give her   
to us and you may go unharmed."  
  
Princess? Darien could feel Serena's grip momentarily tighten on his jacket.   
An almost inaudible whimper reached his ears. Darien was overtaken by a sudden   
and very intense urge to protect the frightened girl behind him. This urge was   
not born from his sense of duty, nor from the idea that Serena could be the one   
he sought, but from a deeper feeling. A feeling he had never experienced before   
and could not quite explain.   
  
The creatures began to advance upon their prey.  
  
"Stand aside."  
  
"Make me."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
Serena hid herself behind Darien, unsure of her next move. At the moment she   
felt a certain degree of safety, Darien held about him an imperious air, at   
times this made him almost impossible to be around. Now it did nothing but reassure   
her. But when the creatures ordered Darien to move so they could get to her,   
all feelings vanished, save fear. Would he? He had no reason to help her; she   
and Darien had never really gotten along. Any thought directed at the other was   
normally an insult. But Darien wouldn't hand her over to the monsters, would   
he?  
  
"Stand aside."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Surprise and relief ran side by side as they swept though her mind, confusion   
and worry not far behind. Darien positioned himself quickly to prepare for what   
might become a gruesome battle, his position keeping Serena safely behind him.   
  
Serena found herself in an uncomfortable position. Those monsters were after   
her because she was Sailor Moon. Darien hadn't any chance, it took special   
abilities to fight these things. Even she had more of a chance, and she didn't   
have her brooch. Serena shook her head, Darien shouldn't help her, he could get   
seriously hurt . . .   
  
Any further speculation was cut off as a knife whistled though the air.   
Darien's reaction was instantaneous. He grabbed Serena and threw her to the   
ground, throwing them into a roll and ducking out of the way as more knives   
quickly followed the first.  
  
"After them," hissed the acid. "We must destroy the human, he has defied us."  
  
Darien picked Serena up out of the roll and grabbed her wrist to pull her along.   
"Now we can run Meatball head."  
  
Serena glared at him but began to run with him, their pursuers not far behind.   
Serena began to silently chant. Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run, gotta -  
  
"Whoa, stop!"  
  
Darien skidded to a stop, causing Serena to run full force into his back. No   
complaints were issued could be issued, however, for Darien was already ushering   
her into a protective position behind him. Serena peered out from her place to   
see what had made Darien stop. What she saw increased her fear ten fold.  
  
There stood two more hideous creatures. One in the shape of a human- like plant,   
the other incredibly wolfish. But form wasn't what had caused Serena's fear;   
these were the same two monsters that the Scouts were holding off so she could   
get away! What had they done to the Scouts?  
  
"Human, we give you one more chance. Step aside or die where you stand."  
  
Their previous pursuers had come up behind the, cutting off all escape routes.  
  
Serena swallowed nervously, there was no reason for Darien to get killed. He   
needed to get away. "Darien," Serena whispered quietly. "You should leave   
while you can, there's no reason for you to get hurt because of me."  
  
Darien risked a quick glance back to look at Serena's face, it was so sincere   
and full of worry for him. His gaze turned back to the monsters but his hand   
reached back to take Serena's and gave it a small squeeze. It was a reaction   
that surprised them both.  
  
"Yes there is." He whispered quietly back to her. Then his face turned hard   
and his voice clear and cold. "No deal."  
  
"So be it!"  
  
"Mercury bubbles blast!"  
  
Intense fog came out of nowhere, obstructing the villains' view. Four figures   
landed in front of Darien, familiar faces looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Scouts, you're all right!" Serena flew from her place behind Darien's back and   
into the arms of Sailor Mars, hugging her tightly.  
  
Sailor Mars briefly returned the hug before pushing her way and rolling her   
eyes. "Of course we're all right, Meatball brains! You can't get rid of us   
that easily."  
  
"Yeah, those creepazoids ran away before we could finish them off." Sailor   
Jupiter gave Darien a wry grin. "Turning tables Darien?"  
  
Darien wanted to ask what that meant, but Sailor Venus stepped forward. "No time   
to chat now, fog's lifting and you're still here." Venus shoved Serena into   
Darien and gave him a very stern look. "Get her out of here Darien, as far away   
and as safe as you can possibly make her. We'll cover your retreat and find you   
later. Protect her with your life."  
  
Darien nodded, a little overwhelmed. Venus looked at Serena, "stay with Darien,   
we'll catch up to you."  
  
"Can you get my brooch back? I need it Venus!"  
  
"Yes Serena, I know! We'll get it back for you and teach these creeps a lesson.   
Now hurry up or you'll never get out of here. Remember, stay with Darien."  
  
"Easier said than done." Serena grumbled under her breath.   
  
Darien just rolled his eyes, shoved Serena in front of him and began to run.  
  
"This could be a long day."  
  
  
  



	2. Labyrinth Square - Chapter 2

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Labyrinth Square  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Hey diddle diddle,  
The cat and the riddle,   
The rabbit looked up to the moon.  
  
  
"Darien! Can . . . we stop . . . for a . . . sec?"  
  
"Darien looked back, Serena was panting hard, and seemed to be   
keeping up only because of his grip on her wrist. He decided   
it would be safe and stopped to let go. Serena took a few steps   
and then thumped to the ground to catch her breath.  
  
While Serena rested Darien took in their surroundings. They were   
in the park. In the distance he could make out the lake and the   
boathouse. People jogged down the many paths, others took leisurely   
strolls or sat on benches to enjoy what was left of the day. It was   
a good place to be, but not when you were trying to hide. The park   
was too open, they would be spotted much too quickly. They needed   
somewhere to go, somewhere safe where they could hide for any amount   
of time.  
  
"Darien! Hey, snap out of it!"  
  
"Hm, what?" Darien stepped back rapidly from his thoughts. Out of   
habit he glanced around for any threats, then he to looked to Serena,   
who was by now very impatient.   
  
"Darien, where have you been? I've been calling you for the last five   
minutes!"  
  
"I've been thinking Meatball Head, you should try it sometime, you   
might learn to stay out of trouble!"  
  
Serena's reaction was instantaneous. Her face went from annoyance   
to shock to total depression.   
  
"Its not my fault!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face.   
"I didn't want any of this!" With that, Serena took off running.  
  
Darien stood still, momentarily stunned. What in the world did she   
mean by that? "Serena, wait!" Darien took off after her, suddenly   
feeling very guilty and very responsible.  
  
He found her sitting under a large willow tree. Serena looked very   
small with her head tucked between her knees and her arms, he almost   
missed her. Darien watched her for a while. She was being so quiet,   
except for the occasional sob or shudder. Unable to take it anymore,   
he walked over to her and sat down, situating himself so he sat neither   
next to her or in front of her.  
  
"Serena, I . . ." Darien started but stopped when Serena jerked up.   
She took her head from her knees to look at him. Her eyes were full   
of tears that fell down the darkly formed runnels of her cheeks. Her   
nose was a reddish color from sniffling, and her face was full of   
sorrow. He winced as her sad blue eyes locked with his, crumbling all   
defenses and piercing his soul.  
  
He tore his eyes away and forced himself to stare at the ground. After   
what seemed like an eternity, he looked up at her only to find she was   
staring at the found just as intently as he. Darien couldn't help but   
chuckle. "Ground's very interesting today, isn't it?"  
  
Serena looked up at him and glared before returning her eyes to the   
earth's floor.  
  
He sighed and looked at her sadly. "Serena . . . look. I'm really sorry.   
I know that you and I don't get along, and know that there are a million   
places you'd rather be right now. But we're going to be stuck together   
for a while. I'm not going to leave you Serena, not until I know you're   
going to be all right. Call me quirky if you want, but I'm not going to   
abandon you to some monsters because of a personality conflict."  
  
Serena's eyes slowly left the ground to look at Darien's face. His eyes   
told her of his sincerity and his set facial features told of the deter--  
mination in his words. It was a pleasant change from his usual cynical   
expression.   
  
"Promise?" She asked, a hint of pleading in her voice.  
  
"Promise." Darien replied to her question with a firm nod of his head.  
  
"Ok . . . Quirky." She grinned at him, all animosities gone.   
  
"Don't make that a habit Meatball head." Darien gave her a grin of his   
own, happy that they had reached an understanding.  
  
She stuck her tongue at him and then began to get up. "So what are we   
going to do now?"  
  
"Good question." Darien ran a hand though his hair, a subconscious   
gesture to ease his nerves. "We need somewhere to hide, a place where   
they're not going to find us anytime soon. Quiet, and not too many   
people, we don't want any innocents getting hurt." He paused for a   
moment. "Hmm, what about-"  
  
"Luna!" Serena suddenly started to call out and wave her arm wildly   
in the air.  
  
"Meatball Head," Darien hissed, "stop it! Someone might see you!"  
  
"Yes I know." Serena retorted, "Luna."  
  
A few moments later, a small black cat scampered up to them and jumped   
into Serena's arms, purring loudly. Serena hugged the cat tightly,   
letting a few tears fall onto her dark coat.   
  
"Oh Luna, I'm so glad you found us. Are the Scouts far behind?"  
  
Darien looked at the pair strangely. He didn't know what was worse.   
That Serena was talking to the cat like she expected it to answer. Or   
the fact that the cat seemed to be answering.  
  
While Serena 'talked' with the cat, Darien contemplated their predicament.   
Serena was being chased after by a bunch of monsters that called her a   
princess, Serena knew the Sailor Scouts, the Sailor Scouts knew who he was.   
Very well, apparently, because they had charged him with keeping her safe   
until they could catch up with them. Watching over Serena was not a simple   
task. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get over the princess   
thing. Serena, a princess? Serena . . . his princess? All of this was   
quickly overwhelming Darien, and proving to be quite the enigma.  
  
"That's it!" Darien exclaimed.  
  
Now it was Serena's turn to dispense the strange looks. "That's what?"  
  
"That's where we're going to hide out. I'm going to take you to the   
Labyrinth, it's the perfect place."  
  
"But Darien, that place has been abandoned for years!"   
  
"Exactly, hardly anyone knows about it, it'll be the last place they'll come   
looking for us."  
  
"But, but. . . "  
  
"But what?"  
  
Serena's eyes became very large. "But its haunted!"  
  
Darien snorted. "That's just an old wives' tale. We'll be fine. We just   
need a way to tell the Scouts where we're going."  
  
"Oh, that's easy." Serena held up Luna.  
  
Darien gave Serena a long look. "Yes Meatball, your cat is going to find   
and tell the illusive Sailor Scouts where we're going."  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out at him and turned to her cat. "Tell the Scouts   
we're heading to Labyrinth Square. Mercury knows where it is. They should   
meet us there as soon as possible. Oh, and make sure they get my brooch!"  
  
Luna nodded and gave an encouraging meow. Serena gave her one last hug before   
setting her down. The cat began to run off, but then stopped and turned around   
to look at Darien. For a moment he had a direct view of her head and could see   
a small crescent moon on her forehead. Darien squinted, trying to get a closer   
look, but the cat had begun to run away again.  
  
He turned to look at Serena. "Was that a crescent moon on her forehead?"  
  
Serena hesitated, "yeah."  
  
"Is that natural?"  
  
Serena glared at him, "why don't you ask her! Are we going or not?"  
  
Darien sighed and started out for the Labyrinth. "This is going to be a   
long day."   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Labyrinth Square - Chapter 3

Ok people, Chapter 3 is here so put the torches out and the   
pitchforks down! And for those of you who hold them  
BECAUSE I'm writing, may the curse of writer's block be  
upon you. HAHAHAH HA!!! *Cough* ahem.   
  
Standard Disclaimers apply: Don't sue me because about  
all you'll get is a dog, and not a good one at that. Ack!   
Down girl!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Labyrinth Square  
Chapter 3  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
  
  
All around the sleeper's bush  
The two dreams chased each other.  
The first thought it all in fun,  
The other much more sober.  
  
  
  
  
The sun was beginning its descent below the Tokyo horizon   
when Darien and Serena finally made it Labyrinth Square.   
Why the owners called it a Square was a bit strange, for it  
wasn't a square or park, it was an underground maze.   
  
Labyrinth Square was the largest maze ever built, the   
largest maze that would ever be built. It was so large  
that people had gotten lost and had never been seen  
again. There had been so many missing person reports  
and lawsuits that the owners had declared bankruptcy and  
shut it down. But the place had never been torn down  
because the labyrinth itself was completely underground,  
spread out over five long miles. The entrance was a fair  
sized building that had served as a ticket booth and  
restaurant. In its time, Labyrinth Square had international  
acclaim. People from all over the world used to come to  
dine in the restaurant and try to conquer the great maze.   
Many people had pushed their luck and gone in search  
for the illusive center. Many others had had pushed their  
luck too far.  
  
Serena stared at the boarded up entrance, a thousand  
thoughts running through her head, and none of them  
good. Stories of the Labyrinth had been embedded firmly  
in her mind since childhood. Ghostly tales about the   
people that had gone in and never come out. How their  
spirits roamed around, looking for a way out as their   
bodiessat in hidden corners and slowly decomposed with   
theages.  
  
Serena shuddered, and not from the cold.  
  
"Darien, are you sure we should do this? I mean . . ."  
  
Darien gave her a sidelong glance and a quick smile. "It'll  
be all right Meatball head, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"That's a change." Serena quipped.   
  
Darien decided to ignore her remark and began to lead   
Serena around the building until he came to a set of   
windows that were boarded up. He peered closely at the  
boards, periodically tapping or wiggling one. After a   
fewminutes, he shook his head and moved to the next set   
ofwindows and repeated the process.  
  
Serena was confused, "Darien, what are you doing?"  
  
Darien continued his tapping. "One of these windows has a   
board attached to the sill. If you pull the board the whole   
window pops out. It's the quickest way to get in here   
without causing a scene."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I was on a dare with Andrew. Ah, here it is." Darien   
carefully placed his fingers on either side of the board   
and gently pried it away from its place by the window.   
The board came away with little protest, bringing the rest   
of the window with it.   
  
He motioned for Serena to stay still for a moment, and then   
lifted himself up and halfway though the sill for a look   
around.   
  
Seeing no one, he let himself fall back to the ground and   
turned to Serena, "Meatball's first." He said with a courtly   
bow.  
  
Serena gave him a very long, very hard look. "It's a good   
thing you wear shirts with collars, Darien. It would be very  
hard to use that head of yours with it floating around space."  
  
With that she jumped through the widow, her petite body   
easily fitting through the small frame. After a few moments  
of maneuvering, Darien squeezed his large frame through  
after her. His broad shoulders provided a problem, but he  
was finally able to maneuver through, managing to tear  
the corner of his green tweed jacket.  
  
Serena watched him with amusement, "I thought you came  
here before Darien."  
  
"I did. When Andrew and I were just starting college, we   
were given a very profitable dare."  
  
"Andrew?" Serena asked incredulously.   
  
Darien closed the window and began to lead his charge   
intoa darkened room, "you don't think Andrew spends his   
entire life fixing broken arcade games do you?"  
  
Serena opened her mouth to answer, but none came out.   
After a few attempts she closed her mouth in thought.   
Slowly, a smile crept across her face. She looked at   
Darien. "You know, I never thought about it before."  
  
Darien chuckled, "among other things."  
  
Under Serena's glare he suppressed his chuckle. "Come  
on, we've got a long way to go."  
  
Serena sighed, "All right, you're the leader."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"They're going WHERE?" Mars's screech could be heard,  
quite possibly, all the way to the outskirts of Tokyo.   
  
"Labyrinth Square." Mercury repeated it for Luna, who   
was rather busy at the moment. The shriek Sailor Mars had   
emitted sent every one of her hairs on end. At the moment,   
Luna's usual dignified appearance had been replaced with a   
fluffy look, not unlike a Chia pet. Her attempts to calm her   
crackling coat were proving to be fruitless. Artemis came   
up to lend a tongue, but no sooner did he complete a lick   
when he jumped back, sparks flying about his retreat.  
  
Jupiter laughed, "didn't your mother ever teach you not to   
lick an electric fence?"  
  
Artemis glared at his tall charge. "Shu, u cau lup."   
Whatever comment he would have made was lost by a   
dysfunctional tongue.  
  
"Aw, poor Arty," Venus crouched and picked up her   
unfortunate white guardian. "Did that bad kitty catch   
your-"  
  
"Don't say it Venus," Luna warned, finally getting her   
coat and nerves under control. "We need to get down to   
business."  
  
"Yes, and very soon," said Mars, her voice rising into   
the danger zone once more. "Let's review. We have just   
discovered that Serena-"  
  
"Sailor Moon." Mercury corrected Mars.  
  
Mars rolled her eyes, "fine. That Sailor Moon is the moon   
princess, courtesy of Prince Diamond of the Negamoon-  
whoever that might be."  
  
"And Queen Beryl, we can't forget her." Venus chimed in.  
  
Mars glared at Sailor Venus. "All right! Give me a chance   
already!" Before the steam could erupt, the fire warrior   
took a calming breath. "So Queen Beryl and Prince Diamond   
find out Serena's the moon princess. They send nega-  
creatures to capture her. This is where we ask, 'why'?   
Beryl's always been after the Imperium Silver Crystal, she's   
never before thought about the princess except as competition."  
  
Jupiter nodded, "she's right. And who's this Diamond guy   
that suddenly shows up? I've never heard of him before.   
Luna?"  
  
Luna shifted uneasily, "it's a familiar name, though I would   
have to think on the subject a time."  
  
Mars snorted, "time is what we don't have. To finish my   
review; these creeps have managed to steal Serena's   
transformation brooch, almost capture her and elude us,   
twice! Now the only thing that stands between our failure   
and their victory is Darien! Darien! Those two can't stand   
each other! And now he's taken her to a place where all you   
do is *think* about it and you feel lost." Proud shoulders   
slumped in defeat. "It'll take us forever to find them."  
  
Sailor Venus came over and gave Sailor Mars a warm hug.   
"You're right Mars." The Raven Scout looked at the blonde   
in surprise, but Venus plowed on with her point. "Serena   
is with Darien. They may not look like they get along, but   
there isn't a safer person she could be with at the moment.   
He'll take care of her."   
  
Mars stared at Venus. She had seen right through her   
temperamental guise. "Y-you think so?"  
  
Venus smiled, "I know so. I am, after all, the descendant   
of the goddess of love and wisdom. Now, let's get going.   
We don't have a lot of spare time. The longer we wait; the   
harder it will be to find them."  
  
Luna nodded, "ready scouts?"  
  
"Ready!" came the infinite chorus. A moment later, if   
you were to look to the skyline, you could see four very   
determined warriors heading to an unknown destination,   
being followed by two very out of breath cats.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go! Send comments to phoenix_cubed@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  



	4. Labyrinth Square - Chapter 4

Hi everyone! PC here, and astounded! I brought this chapter out   
smart like because I got so many positive responses to my story!   
*Sweeps tears from eyes* I'm so thankful, I have to something for   
you all, so here's chapter four! Hope you like it!  
  
SD apply. But I've tacked a bird onto what you get if you really   
feel the need to sue me.   
  
*****************************  
  
Labyrinth Square  
Chapter 4  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
  
  
Turn on the lights to see the stars,  
Turn off the lights to see the moon.  
Dim the lights to see your love,  
Close your lids to feel it.   
  
  
It was dark. It was very dark. Serena took a large amount time to   
adjust her eyes while Darien went off into the next room to look for   
some candles, or even a flashlight. She didn't like being left alone,   
but she had said that she could handle it. And she could. Darien   
would only be gone a few minutes, Serena scolded herself. Why should   
she care? Darien had always been a jerk to her, and had never given a   
thought to her well being. So why was he helping her now? What he   
had told her earlier had made it sound like a sense of duty.   
  
That made Serena wonder. Duty, as in responsibility? Duty, as in   
. . . guilt? Was it that Darien felt guilty for the way he always   
treated her? Darien could be mean, but not that mean. Certainly   
not enough that guilt could bring him to the brink of no return.   
Perhaps he meant responsibility. Once Darien was given a task, he   
always completed it. That made sense. The Scouts had given him the   
job of watching over her, and his sense of responsibility compelled   
him to do so until the Scouts relieved him.   
  
There was a sudden click and a beam of light appeared next to her,   
illuminating Darien's face. "Let's get going, Meatball Head. The   
entrance is over here."  
  
Serena stood up and made a face in the darkness. "Don't call me   
that! You know I hate it."  
  
Darien grinned at her, "I know something? Why thank you,   
Meatball Head, you've never said that before."  
  
"Fine," Serena rolled her eyes, "if Quirky can be that way, so can   
Meatball Head."  
  
Darien winced, "don't call me that."  
  
Serena looked at him with feigned innocence. "I'm sorry, Quirky,   
what didn't you want me to call you?"  
  
Darien sighed and turned back towards the maze entrance.   
"Nevermind. Now we really need to get going, the faster we get   
lost, the longer it'll take those goons to find us."  
  
"Or anyone else for that matter."  
  
Serena followed him slowly to the maze entrance, lingering at the   
entrance. This wasn't just a door to a maze, it was a gateway--an   
entryway into something unknown. Serena wasn't quite sure if she   
wanted to go any further, doubting her courage above everything   
else.   
  
Darien looked at his charge. Seeing the turmoil within her eyes, he   
tried to offer a few words of encouragement. "Come on Serena, it'll be   
all right. You have to trust me on this. No ghost, ghoul, or slimy   
nega-creature will get you while I'm around. The Scouts will find   
us and everything will be fine."  
  
Serena bit her lip and joined Darien at the entrance. Trust Darien.   
It seemed so . . . unnatural. Yet, so right. She tried to ask   
herself why, but the only answer she received was 'why not?'  
  
As she pondered the thought, Darien led her deep into the maze. It   
had been a few years since he had wandered through the Labyrinth.   
He needed to concentrate on how to get through the maze as far as   
he had explored before. Serena was already having doubts, and her   
faith in him was obviously very shallow. He didn't want to dry that   
well up any more than he had in the past.   
  
"Darien, I can't see anything!" Serena whined from behind him.  
  
"Watch the flashlight then."   
  
"But then I can't see where I'm go--oh!" As if to prove her point,   
Serena tripped over a piece of wall debris hidden in the flashlight   
shadows.   
  
Darien sighed and gave a 'why me?' gesture before he shined the   
light on Serena, only to see her leaning against the wall, rubbing   
her knee.  
  
"Ow." She whimpered as blood began trickle slowly from a cut on   
her knee.   
  
"Meatball Head, what are the Scouts going to say when they catch   
up with us?" He chided her while he took a handkerchief from his   
pocket and tied it around her knee. "They'll begin to wonder who's   
trying to kill who."  
  
He finished tying off the makeshift bandage and helped Serena to   
her feet. She walked a few steps, but it was obviously painful for   
her. Darien shook his head, "this won't do at all. All right   
Meatball Head, I guess I'll have to carry you."  
  
Serena gave him a wild-eyed look. "What?"   
  
He rolled his eyes. "I don't bite Serena, and we can't move along   
with your bad leg. It should be fine after a bit, but we can't wait."  
  
Serena stared at him for a moment before going over to him. After   
a few deft maneuvers, Darien had positioned her comfortably on his   
back.   
  
Serena giggled, "giddyap."  
  
Darien began walking, "no ideas Meatball, we wouldn't want to hurt   
your head as well."  
  
"Oh no, Darien, you've got a hair out of place. Here, let me fix it."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oops, clumsy me, I pulled it out instead."  
  
"Along with fifty other hairs."  
  
After that they walked in silence. Serena held the flashlight out in   
front and Darien decided where to go. Once in a while, Serena would   
flick the light to take a look at the walls or the ceiling. The walls   
were covered in vines, tangled and gnarled together to form a blanket   
that looked very much alive. Once in a while, a small break in the   
vines would reveal the stones that founded the maze, dark and worn   
with time. The ceiling was high and shadowy. Covered not by vines, but   
by pictures. Painted in what must have once been bright colors, the   
images were now faded, bringing a haunted mood to whatever they were   
supposed to be about.   
  
"Meatball Head, you want to shine that flashlight *forward* please?"  
  
"But there are paintings on the ceiling. I want to look at them."  
  
Darien stopped and looked at the top of the Labyrinth. "They look   
like hieroglyphics. Are you fluent in Ancient Egyptian, Serena?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then forget them, they won't help us in any way."  
  
"But there's gotta be something that can help us here."  
  
Darien began walking again. "The Scouts, when they come."  
  
Serena chewed on that thought. "You have a lot of faith in the   
Sailor Scouts, don't you?"  
  
"They're very strong, and very reliable. If they tell you something,   
you know they mean it."  
  
"You act as if you talk with them on a regular basis."  
  
Darien smiled, as if he had a secret he wasn't sharing. "You were   
chatting with them pretty easily yourself."  
  
Serena decided to change the direction of the conversation. "So   
who is your favorite Scout?"  
  
Darien thought about that. "Well, I like Mercury for her sensible   
attitude, Jupiter for her strength, Mars has a bit of a temper though,   
and I don't know too much about Venus; so that only leaves one other."  
  
Serena was surprised. "You like Sailor Moon? But what does she   
do? She's not very smart or brave or..."  
  
"You have something against her? Sailor Moon may not be as smart   
as Mercury, or brave like Mars, but she doesn't need to be. She   
supports the scouts, keeps them going. Without her, there's no   
heart in the group."  
  
Serena was speechless. Darien thought that about her? Granted   
he didn't know that, but still...   
  
"Which reminds me," Darien continued. "How many Scouts did we   
see today?"  
  
Uh oh. "Um, four."  
  
"Where was Sailor Moon, anyway? She's usually right there, but   
Venus seemed to be in charge."  
  
Serena scrambled for an answer. "Maybe she got lost or decided to   
sleep in."  
  
Darien shifted his head to look at her. "What *do* you have against   
her, anyway? The Scouts are obviously your friends, so why do you   
continually put down their leader?"  
  
"That's not a nice question Darien, I-"  
  
"Shh." Darien stopped and motioned for her to listen. After a   
moment, he crouched down and whispered, "can you walk now?"  
  
Serena nodded and slid off his back, trying to listen to whatever   
Darien was hearing. She opened her mouth to ask, but Darien held   
a hand up for silence. Serena complied a moment longer and strained   
her ears for any breaks in the silence that surrounded them.  
  
And then she heard it; footsteps.  
  
Darien took a few quick glances around and then walked over to   
Serena. With one hand he motioned for her to remain silent, with   
the other, he took back the flashlight and shut it off. The immediate   
plunge into darkness left both of them blinded. Serena felt around   
until she caught the sleeve of Darien's jacket and felt a tug as he   
began to lead her off. Within a few steps, they were at a wall that   
stopped and led them into a passage.   
  
The footsteps by this time had become more definite, and harsh   
whispers could be heard as well.   
  
"Their trail leads this way, they have to be in here."  
  
"It could be a false trail, these humans have illuded us before with   
such tricks."  
  
"For our sakes, it had better be their trail. Prince Diamond's   
patience is wearing very thin. If we fail this time, there will be   
no other chance."  
  
The voices were getting louder, and Darien recognized the gurgling   
dialect of the acidic creature that had first chased Serena. Judging   
by the convulsing grip she had on his arm, Serena had recognized   
that one too.  
  
"We won't need another chance, and these humans won't get one.   
That door is the only way out, and Master Rubeus himself stands   
by it. They are trapped in here, and it is only a matter of time   
before we find the princess and that fool who hides her."  
  
"Yes, and the sooner we hand over the girl to Prince Diamond, the   
sooner we will be allowed the privilege of disposing her companion."   
  
That last statement was enough. Darien grabbed Serena's hand   
from his jacket and began to run deep into the darkness. The ugly   
laughter of the monsters followed them a very long time.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Quiet and let me listen."  
  
"I say we charge up there and take 'em."  
  
"Again? How many times are you planning on making that   
mistake?"  
  
"Everyone quiet, someone's coming."  
  
Footsteps beat in time through the hallway to the right. A   
moment later, a dark haired man in a blue uniform appeared.  
  
"Rubeus."  
  
The guard at the door snapped to attention. "Sir."  
  
"Report."  
  
"Yes, Sapphire, Sir. I have restored power to this facility, the   
droids don't see well in the dark, and it will give the humans no   
opportunity to hide in the shadows of the maze."  
  
"You are sure they hide in the Labyrinth?"  
  
"We have found evidence of them about, yes. A scrap of green cloth   
was found by a window. It is similar to the jacket worn by the   
princess's companion. When we turned on the lights, a droid found   
a small amount of blood. We have followed the trail from there.   
Droid Acino reported hearing voices and is currently following that.   
He's due to report back anytime now."   
  
"And what of the Sailors?"  
  
"They are of no consequence, without their leader, the Sailor Scouts   
will fall apart. They have already launched an attack against us,   
but we defeated them easily."  
  
Sapphire nodded thoughtfully. "Be sure you do not underestimate   
these people, they have caused us much trouble in the past."  
  
Rubeus was beginning to appear very nervous. The man in the   
blue uniform must have been a very high ranking superior.   
Nothing the Sailor Scouts had done so far ever made Rubeus   
tremble.   
  
"I assure you, sir, there will be no trouble. I have droids all   
about, if they are here, we will take care of them."  
  
Sapphire squinted at his red haired General, then turned on his heel   
and vanished, but his voice still rang through the air. "Be sure you   
do take care of them. Prince Diamond sends you the guarantee that if   
you don't, we'll have no choice but to take care of you." The voice   
of indifference faded, leaving Rubeus to stammer into thin air.   
  
"Double the guard, send the second wave of droids into the maze,   
put patrols out in the city. Find those Scouts, find the princess   
and that dratted prince, I don't care how you do it, just find them!"  
  
Rubeus's screams echoed throughout the expansive hall and   
smaller rooms. Evil droids scrambled about to obey his frantic   
commands. The Scouts became nervous as one or two came very   
close to their hiding spot. Jupiter became very jumpy, and the   
girls often had to restrain her while the monsters ran about.   
When she finally settled down, Mercury glanced about at the   
different creatures. Peering closely, she realized that there   
seemed to be two different types of droids. About half of them   
bore the Negamoon insignia on a jewel somewhere along their bodies.   
They seemed to regard the droids without the insignias with great   
suspicion. Mercury decided that the ones without were Queen   
Beryl's monsters. She shared her thought to Venus, who, after   
looking dubiously about, but then noticed for herself, and   
quickly agreed. After a few moments, the scrambling died down   
and Mercury's contemplation was confirmed.   
  
A maniacal laughter filled the air, not unlike a hyena. Cherry   
blossoms appeared, and a blonde woman in a gray uniform swirled   
into the light through the blossoms, sniggering at some unknown   
joke.   
  
"Well Rubeus, I see your job has great security to it. Too bad   
you ran the four sisters off, or you could take it out on them."  
  
Rubeus's look of fright turned to one of irritation. "Get rid of   
one hyena, watch another crawl of its abysmal spawn to take the old   
one's place. What do you want, Zoicite?"  
  
The general absently reached up and curled a lock about her finger,   
her green eyes twinkling with mischief. "Must be hard being the   
only lackey that your Prince has left. The stress is really showing."  
  
The carrot topped General of the Negamoon gave the blonde of the   
Negaverse a cool stare. "There doesn't seem to be too many of you   
left either. You can't count how many of your pathetic nega-  
monsters you've lost. Need I remind you how many generals you've   
also had disposed? If I remember correctly, I believe it was your   
own Queen who was rid of them, including your dear Malachite."  
  
Zoicite glared at Rubeus. "We'll see how long you last, General.   
I do believe it was I, after all, who successfully stole the   
transformation brooch from Sailor Moon, and it was you, who   
allowed her to get away as we distracted the rest of the Scouts."   
  
"Really, then where is this successful creature now?"  
  
"That, Rubeus, is what I'm here to find out. Raker was damaged in   
a fight that he wasn't commanded to be in, and in his impaired state,   
has gone into the maze." Zoicite snapped her fingers and three   
Nega-creatures ambled over, void of the nega-moon emblem. "These   
three will be sent with two of yours into the maze to find Raker   
and return him so that we may give the brooch to her greatness,   
Queen Beryl."  
  
Rubeus scowled. "Is there any reason why I have to waste two of   
my droids on your mission?"  
  
Zoicite sniffed, "Diamond and Beryl agree that this should be a   
joint effort. You can take it up with them if you don't like it."  
  
"Maybe later. I assume you will be taking them down?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then you best start right away, follow me, and I'll show you what   
you need to know..."  
  
The voices gradually faded from earshot, leaving the Scouts to their   
own devices.   
  
Mars blinked, "I guess that confirms that Diamond and Beryl are   
working together."  
  
"But it doesn't tell us why." Venus replied, carefully peaking over   
the ledge to check for incoming monsters or generals.   
  
"At least we know that Serena and Darien are still safe." Said   
Mercury, beginning to type rapidly on her computer, "we need to find   
them soon, before they penetrate too deeply into the maze. From past   
experience, electronic devices fail to operate successfully once we   
reach certain depths that have heavy fortifications over them, which   
is approximately two hundred feet below the surface in the maze, due   
to the gravitation pull and natural wavelengths beneath the earth.   
Therefore it is imperative that we--"  
  
"Mercury."   
  
The Sailor Soldier of planet Mercury stopped and looked up to see   
Jupiter rubbing her temples, her face screwed into a look of pain.   
"Do you mind putting whatever it is you just said into something   
more understandable?"  
  
Mercury blinked, "we're going to have to trust our instincts on this,   
because the trackers that we all wear won't work in the maze. My   
computer may work once in a while, because its not composed to work   
off normal power sources; but it will still be highly unreliable."  
  
Sailor Venus nodded in comprehension. "Then that means we'll just   
have to stick together. No splitting up unless it's absolutely   
necessary."  
  
"And if splitting up is a must," said Luna, speaking up for the   
first time, "the groups will be Mars, Jupiter, Artemis, then Mercury,   
Venus, and myself. That way, each group shall have a person who   
has already been within the maze."  
  
The white guardian nodded, "excellent idea Luna. Now, we need a   
plan to get into the maze. Any ideas?"  
  
Jupiter grinned suddenly, "I've got one."  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
All rightie then! There's chapter four. As usual, send comments   
to phoenix_cubed@hotmail.com.  



	5. Labyrinth Square - Chapter 5

Ohayo, troops. Its late so I'm making this short.   
  
I'd love to thank all of you who wrote to me with your   
comments. I took into consideration everything that I could  
remember. Really. Because some of you are so incredibly   
eager to get to the plot, I've given you a bit. However; because   
you rushed me, I've added several more twists! Ha! Take that.  
  
SD apply: The dog and the bird are still up for grabs if you   
lawyer types are feeling ambitious.   
  
Now have fun, and don't get lost!  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Labyrinth Square  
Chapter 5  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
  
  
Moonlight, moonbright  
Pretty planet I see tonight.  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Guide me on my way this night.   
  
  
"Do you think we lost them?" Serena's voice sounded   
somewhere to his left.   
  
"No, but I think we lost ourselves." Darien replied, "we can   
probably turn on the flashlight though."   
  
"So turn it on."  
  
There was a sound of rustling and a few muffled, 'uh-oh's.   
  
"Uh, Meatball Head, do you have the flashlight?"  
  
"Would I be telling you to turn it on if I had it?"  
  
"We have a problem then."  
  
"Don't tell me you dropped the flashlight!" Serena's voice held   
a quaver. She had never been fond of darkness.   
  
"How about I just don't tell you then."  
  
"Darien!"  
  
"Keep the decibels down, Meatball. Do you want them to find us?"   
Darien began to fumble around in his pockets again. "Hold on, I   
should have a smaller flashlight or some matches in one of my   
pockets."  
  
Even through the darkness, Darien could feel Serena's hard stare.  
"You might want to look for your sense in those pockets as well."  
  
"You're one to talk Meatball Head."  
  
"Why you--"  
  
"Cool it, I found a little flashlight." Darien was quickly learning   
the fastest way to avoid an argument was not to let her get started.   
  
"Ooh!" Serena reached through the darkness and managed to   
grab the flashlight. "Light, yes. I'm so sick of the dark."  
  
Darien could hear the girl jumping around excitedly while trying to   
turn on the flashlight. But after a moment she stopped jumping,   
and frantic clicking filled the air.  
  
"Oh, stupid flashlight. It won't turn on!" In an act of frustration,   
Serena wailed and threw the flashlight as hard as she could. The   
unlucky projectile whipped through the air, whistling as it went until   
it hit the wall with a resounding smack. Suddenly, a slight whirring   
sound could be heard, and lights began to flicker.  
  
Startled by the sudden lights, Serena let out a small shriek and   
Darien whipped about until the lights flickered once more, then   
stayed on. Looking to the walls, gaps between the vines revealed   
torches that apparently were run by electricity. The flames that   
sparkled and cracked gave no heat, only light.   
  
Blue met blue as the two looked at each other. Darien's face held   
a slightly shocked, but amused, expression. Serena's expression   
held no amusement, however. Surprise was easily readable,   
along with a tinge of fear and feigned innocence.   
  
"Did I do that?"  
  
Darien couldn't help it, he laughed. The way she said it, mixed   
with her almost innocent expression; it was so comical!   
  
Serena seemed insulted by his laughter. "And what's so funny?"  
  
Darien just shook his head, laughter dying down to earnest   
chuckles. "Never change, Serena, never change."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
"*That's* your idea?"  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Its suicidal."  
  
"Its nuts."  
  
"Its-"  
  
Jupiter grinned, "its beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Lita, as fun as it is to take on half of the dark forces army before   
lunchtime; I would really like to be around to eat my lunch come   
noon."  
  
"Actually guys," Mercury interrupted, typing furiously on her   
computer, "her plan is really quite feasible."  
  
Mars stared at Mercury, "you're kidding."  
  
The water scout blinked. "With modifications, of course."  
  
"Go on, Mercury." Luna jumped on her shoulders to get a better   
look at the computer screen. "Modify."  
  
"Well," she began. "First off, you and Artemis will be the initial   
diversions. Being the smallest, you should be able to avoid the   
guards better."  
  
Artemis paled slightly under his white fur. "I don't think I'm going   
to like these changes."  
  
Sailor Venus picked up her guardian and clamped a gloved hand   
over his mouth, "quiet Arty, let her finish."  
  
"While they're drawing them away, Jupiter and Mars should   
clear a path *past* the entrance. Then, once the entrance is clear,   
I'll create a fog, which will be the cue to stop fighting and high   
tail it to the entrance. Venus, make sure you grab Luna and Artemis,   
get them in, then wrap one of your energy chains around the doorway.   
It won't last long, but it should provide enough time for us to get   
a fair distance into the maze."   
  
"Right," Luna nodded. "Everyone got that?"  
  
Mars and Jupiter nodded, "got it," replied Jupiter, cracking her   
knuckles.  
  
"No prob," said Venus, setting down Artemis.  
  
"Just make sure you don't forget us, Venus."  
  
"Would I do something like that? Ah, don't answer that."  
  
Luna and Artemis exchanged meaningful looks before sighing in   
unison. "We're doomed."  
  
Sailor Mars closed her eyes for a moment, listening to a   
conversation only she seemed to hear. "better do it now, guys.   
They're coming back."  
  
The cats nodded, "we're off," and scampered under the tables to   
put Jupiter's modified plan in action.  
  
A moment later, exclamations of surprise could be heard, punctuated   
by cries of "get them!" The floor trembled as hordes of monsters   
and droids performed undignified maneuvers to catch two of the animal   
kingdom's most agile creatures.   
  
Jupiter grinned as she watched the commotion, "that was fast. Come on,  
Mars!"  
  
"They won't know what burned them!" Mars said, catching Jupiter's   
unharnassed enthusiasm.   
  
Venus shook her head. "Eager, aren't they?" she commented to   
Mercury.  
  
Sailor Mercury watched the foray intently. "Its working. The two   
factions of monsters won't coordinate themselves--get ready, Venus!"   
  
"Roger will-go Mercury. Just give us the signal!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mercury shot out of her hiding place and   
landed atop a permanently fixed island counter-top with a perfectly   
executed flip. In a pattern of graceful, practiced maneuvers,   
Mercury set her arms and called forth her unique ability.   
  
"Mercury Bubbles . . . " She spun around, letting the energy gather   
more fully within her. Giving way to a tiny smile, she aimed.   
"BLAST!"  
  
Instantly, the air dropped in temperature, set on by the   
concentrated hydra-spheres she had just created. Focusing, she   
allowed the spheres to loosen, and a heavy fog set in, penetrable   
only by her fellow Sailor Scouts. The howls and screams of   
frustrations that filled the air told Mercury she had been   
successful.   
  
A golden shape whizzed by her. "Let's go Mercury, Rubeus is   
coming!"   
  
Spurred into action, Sailor Mercury ran after Sailor Venus, who   
she saw had a furry bundle tucked under each arm. Sailor Mars   
and Sailor Jupiter were just inside the entrance, panting from their   
efforts. Mercury was pleased to see that no new marks had been   
added to their collections of hits and bruises.   
  
"Mars, Mercury, take 'em and go. It's my turn to show these   
creeps the power of Love!" Venus handed off the cats and turned   
to the entrance. "Jupiter, hold on, you need to make me some   
grips."  
  
"Righto, boss. How big?"  
  
"Four fist sizes, please."  
  
The large maze door closed. Sailor Jupiter went to the frame and   
stopped. Her energy would blow the door away, so lightning was   
out of the question. But it had been a while since old-fashioned   
brute forced had been used. Pulling her foot back, she prayed   
that the sharpened steel toes and heel of her boots would break   
enough of a hole without doing the same to her foot. She kicked;   
her boot went straight through. Turning to Venus, she gave a   
thumbs up sign and moved to make the next three holes,   
performing a few small air borne feats to secure the top holes.   
  
"Excellent Jupiter. Now shoo the others back. I'll catch up."  
  
Sailor Jupiter nodded and the scouts and cats began to move   
deeper into the maze. Sailor Venus was about to perform a new   
trick, and she didn't want her friends getting hurt if it didn't work.   
Like Mercury had done earlier, Venus took a deep breath and   
began to gather her strength. "Venus!" She cried, and her energy   
began to swirl around her. "Love Chain . . . " She imagined a   
sturdy chain forming out of her energy. She lifted her arm and   
called the heart cut links to her hand, "Encircle!"   
  
The now solid chain shot from her imagination and straight into the   
holes Jupiter had made, wrapping around the massive door and   
shutting it completely, locking off the entrance with the power she   
had just created. "Cool," she said, looking at the golden door   
before speeding off to join her team, leaving two generals and   
hordes of monsters howling in frustration.   
  
*****************************  
  
A comfortable silence had descended upon the two travelers.   
There were no monsters to hurry them along their way, and there   
was plenty of light to show which passages were available and   
which weren't. Serena had time to inspect the pictures, or in some   
cases, carvings, along the walls where vines were thin. She was   
strangely attracted to the odd pictographs, especially when Darien   
had told her that their original purpose was to tell a story of some   
type. Serena loved stories. It didn't matter if she was listening or   
telling, they were wonderful all the same. So while Darien concentrated   
on finding the correct route and guiding them through as far as he   
knew, Serena imagined she really did know what the strange drawings   
meant. Picking out a carving, she would let her thoughts run wild. A   
shooting star would be an Arabian Night. A cloud could be a transport   
to a wondrous place. Sometimes the objects, though, were strangely   
familiar. There was a rose, bright in color, as if the artist had   
finished it only yesterday. A small cat stood out between the vines   
almost like a kitten. Serena stopped and peered closely. Was that a   
crescent moon?   
  
"Meatball Head, let's go. We can't stop yet."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Come on, we don't have time to look at pictures."   
  
Serena sighed and caught up to Darien. He was right, of course,   
but he could have been nicer about it.  
  
"Not too much farther Serena. There's a door up a little way--we   
can rest on the other side of it."  
  
"How deep have you gone through the Labyrinth?"  
  
"To the door."  
  
"So after that its 'good luck' and 'don't get lost' huh?"  
  
He tossed her a smile. "We'll manage."  
  
"Such confidence," she grumbled. But in a way, she did feel   
better. Darien had said *we,* as in both of them. He wasn't going   
to abandon her just yet. Her spirits picked up, and a smile found   
its way to her face. If there hadn't been such a need for silence,   
she would have started humming, or taken out her locket. It was   
such a beautiful melody, she was sure that not even Darien would   
mind the soft tune playing.   
  
Up ahead the lights weren't so bright, but the dim outline of a   
doorway could be seen. Coming closer, Serena and Darien   
noticed the outline of a sign, coated by years worth of dust.   
  
Darien took his coat sleeve and dusted off the sign. "Congratu-  
lations," he read, "you have reached the first Checkpoint. If   
you wish to turn back now, please take the elevator located to   
your left."  
  
"Elevator?" Serena looked about. Sure enough, though rusted   
and covered with vines, was a unique set of doors that could only   
be an elevator.  
  
"They don't work Meatball Head, Andrew and I already tried."  
  
"Fine fine, I was just looking."  
  
Darien continued reading. "To reach the second checkpoint, feel   
free to enter this room and rest before continuing on your journey."  
  
"Well, that's a friendly sign. Do we go in then?"  
  
"I guess that's why we're here." He clutched the knob to open it,   
then stopped. "We should leave a sign. Scouts might wonder   
where we went."  
  
"Hmm." Casting about, Serena found a sharp shard of wall debris and   
proceeded to sketch a crescent moon into the door. Faint enough   
not to be immediately detectable, but deep enough not to be   
missed by those who were searching for it.   
  
Darien raised an eyebrow, but merely opened the door without   
commenting.   
  
Inside was even dustier than the maze halls outside. The only   
thing that made it bearable was the possibility of chairs or benches   
under the dirty sheets that were strewn like clouds in a sky about   
the room.   
  
Serena looked around slowly. "Not exactly the Ritz, is it?"  
  
"We don't have much choice, Serena." Darien walked to one of the   
longer bench like forms and lifted off the light sheet in a great rush   
of dust and soot. "I'm hoping we're far enough ahead of everyone   
else for at least a half hour's rest."  
  
Serena let out a round of coughs and sneezes as she tried to clear   
her system of the flying particles. "Definitely not the Ritz."  
  
Darien removed other sheets, fighting off his own round of fits.   
"And the princess emerges."   
  
Serena looked at him sharply, "why do you say that?"  
  
"Besides the fact that all the monsters are chasing after a girl with   
high tastes they happen to be calling a princess?" Darien cocked   
an eyebrow, "which reason would you like?"  
  
"Umm . . ."  
  
"Or didn't you notice what they were calling you?"  
  
"I noticed," Serena retorted irritably. "Them coming out of   
nowhere, shouting 'catch the princess!' All I wanted was a   
peaceful day at the arcade. Just some friends, milkshakes, and   
me." Serena sighed dispiritedly, "no such luck."  
  
"From the way you talk, it sounds as if you don't get many   
peaceful days."  
  
Serena fidgeted slightly, "well, you know. Us Junior Highers don't   
get much of anything."  
  
"I can imagine," Darien rolled up one of the cleaner sheets and   
wiped off a wooden bench. "Especially when you're a friend of the   
Sailor Scouts."  
  
Serena didn't trust herself to answer that, so she let out a   
noncommittal sigh. Darien could interpret that however he chose.  
  
"That should do it," Darien stood up and motioned to Serena, "go   
ahead and try it. I think this is as close as you're going to get   
to a bed, for tonight at least."  
  
Serena yawned, suddenly realizing how tired she actually was.   
"What about you?"  
  
He gave her a half smile, "I'm going to stand watch. No point in   
letting those goons get the better of our little lead."  
  
Serena nodded and slid onto the bench. She stretched out and   
yawned again. Closing her eyes, she thought to herself that the   
bench really wasn't that uncomfortable. Then again, as the aches   
and pains of the day slowly caught up to her, she would have   
settled for a thorn bed if it had meant lying down.   
  
The echoing sound of a door closing indicated Darien had gone to   
take watch. Serena's eyes opened briefly to ascertain that Darien   
had truly left before closing sleepily once more. A soft smile crept   
to her, resting gently on her lips. He was being so nice. Those   
monsters wanted to kill him, but he still stuck by her and saw to her   
safety. It was far too late for either of them to back out of this   
venture, but he somehow managed to carry her through it all as if   
it were routine. Cool and anticipating, but also . . . nice. Maybe,   
just maybe, Darien wasn't so bad. Perhaps, if they got out of this   
maze alive, well, and free of pursuers; he and she could become   
friends. The smile widened, wouldn't THAT end the world.  
  
The door shut again, breaking Serena from her reverie. Darien   
came trudging over, "sorry," he muttered, "didn't mean to wake   
you."  
  
"Its all right," she said softly. Taking a look at him in the light,   
she noticed that he looked just as tired and beaten as she did. Grime   
and cobwebs mixed with his hair to give him a lighter hair color than   
normal. Bruises were beginning to appear on his tanned skin--many in   
the same places she had them. He needed to rest as much as she did.  
  
"See anything?"  
  
Darien shook his head, "nothing."  
  
Serena sat up on the bench and scooted over, preparing to make   
room. "Come sit down for a while then, before your legs fall off."  
  
"I just came in to check on you, I'm going out to make a few false   
trails."  
  
"Rest first." Serena crossed her arms in front of her and put on a   
mock serious expression. "Don't tell me the great Darien Chiba is   
afraid of cooties."  
  
"I guess I've never heard someone catching cooties from a   
meatball." Darien let out a watery chuckle as Serena tried to glare   
at him, but ended up giggling instead.   
  
She patted the bench with her hand, "then sit."   
  
He sank down, "just for a few moments." Darien closed his eyes   
and leaned back until his head rested against the bench. From   
somewhere in the surrounding darkness he heard a quiet, "of   
course," and a faint movement before his senses shut down   
completely and unbiddened. Somewhere, his fading hearing   
caught the faintest hint of a melody, and with a smile, he took   
it with him to his dreams.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Sapphire walked swiftly, his blood beating out a staccato tempo that   
matched perfectly with his angry stride. That incompetent bungler   
of a General, he was going to ruin everything! No sooner had   
Sapphire left Rubeus when he had been sent right back again. He   
should have never left that post in the first place!  
  
Sapphire stopped his tempied walking and rammed his fist into a   
pillar. Would nothing go right? That binding energy spell he had   
had to break for Rubeus was strong, too strong. Somehow those   
mettlesome guardians were gaining strength. Diamond would   
want to know that, along with why and how. Sapphire ground his   
teeth in frustration and lashed his other fist out. Perhaps that   
serpentine queen would know. This was her territory after all.  
  
Taking his fists from the pillar, Sapphire began to walk again, but   
not before witnessing the pillar fade from view. Another reason   
why he hated this place: nothing was real. Objects were only as   
substantial as a person wanted them to be. He sighed and continued   
walking towards the throne room. He had needed that pillar to be real,   
if only to take out his frustrations. He knew from experience that it   
didn't pay to vent his feelings in court. In private, he and Diamond   
could be what they truly were; brothers. Sharing hopes and fears as   
well as comforting each other and offering support in a time where   
there was none.   
  
The angry beat began to pulse through his veins again. Not that   
they did that anymore. Not since breaking free of Queen Serenity's   
shackles and setting adrift, only to end up in the same place once   
again. Earth--a stinking planet. World of pollution and home of   
the heartless.   
  
Sapphire reached the throne room and walked up to the chairs   
held high. He kneeled in greeting. "Majesties."  
  
Pale eyes looked lazily over a red wine glass, evenly mixing the   
liquid before taking a measured sip. "You may finish your report,   
Sapphire."  
  
"Thank you, your highness." Sapphire stood from his kneel. "As I   
was saying, Sailor Moon was found and confirmed as the princess--"  
  
"Tell me," the high, commanding voice of Queen Beryl cut in. She   
was a very rude queen. "How do you know that Sailor Moon is the   
princess, and not just another guardian without the crystal?"  
  
"We were banished from the Silver Millennium, not reborn. We   
know because the knowledge was never taken from us."  
  
"I see." The queen had not been happy about her subsequent   
memory loss, but she chose to let it slide, motioning with her hand   
for him to continue. Sapphire smirked inwardly, the snake queen   
suspected nothing.   
  
"We were ready to capture the princess, but the Sailor Scouts   
interceded and she got away. She is now under the protection of   
a dark haired youth, currently unidentified. Though none of the   
generals have seen him, the droids claim he is a mere human with   
no other capabilities save luck. I agree."  
  
Half closed eyes opened fully as Diamond turned his attention to   
his first general. "Do you now?"  
  
Sapphire swallowed. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that.   
"Forgive me, highness, for seeming out of place."  
  
The pale prince waved his hand. "You should be more careful, my   
brother, that you do not underestimate our opponents, lest we   
grow careless. Continue."  
  
Sapphire bowed. "The princess and the stranger managed to escape   
with the help of the Sailors. Their trail disappeared for a time.   
Special searcher droids were brought out and their trail was picked   
up." The general paused for a breath. "Confirmation has been gained,   
Prince Diamond, they're in the Labyrinth."  
  
Finally, a reaction. The wine glass nearly fell from Diamond's   
trembling fingers as he straightened suddenly on his cushioned   
embroidery throne. "You're sure."  
  
"As positive as I can be without actually entering."  
  
"Amazing, this changes things." The prince settled into his chair.   
A smile pulled his lips, accenting a beautiful face, "yes. Greatly   
changes."  
  
Beryl, who had been nearly quiet the entire report, spoke.   
"Diamond, tell me, you seem to be keeping secrets."  
  
The high prince gave the queen a disarming smile. "I assure you,   
my dear, not intentionally kept secrets."  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind telling me?"  
  
"Of course." Diamond took another sip of his red wine, rolling it on   
his tongue and savoring what he could before letting it slide down   
his throat. "Before your conquest of the moon, did you by chance   
ever visit their gardens?"  
  
A look of distaste passed over the queen's face. "No. I visited the   
palace only once, and that was when I destroyed it."  
  
"A pity." Diamond refilled his glass. "They had a beautiful garden   
there, very extensive."  
  
Beryl was growing impatient. "My dear Diamond, so what?"  
  
"The garden was the entrance to an extensive maze in the royal   
grounds. A favorite daytime activity was to navigate the gardens   
or venture the maze. Of course, very few could do it, much like   
today."  
  
Beryl nodded. Much of her memory had yet to be restored from   
the cursed Moon Queen's spell. When she was fortunate, words   
or small events could trigger her mind. But how did this deep-  
space traveling prince know that? It couldn't be just because he   
was banished. One thing her mind did remember quite clearly   
was the rumors. Could they be true? Something called the Laby-  
rinth was behind Diamond's banishment. Did she dare ask for the   
truth? Perhaps she didn't have to, the prince was continuing   
all in his own.  
  
Something in Diamond's eyes flashed, but it was quickly replaced   
by his usual, passive glance. "I was, for a time, a suitor for the   
princess Serenity, competing with that blasted Endymion for her   
hand." The passive look was rapidly vanishing. Prince Diamond   
obviously didn't take negative answers well. "Serenity often   
wandered about the maze, it was her favorite activity, as well as   
the best time for a suitor to catch her, if they could. There were   
only five who could truly complete the maze--Endymion and I   
were two of the five."  
  
Sapphire cleared his throat, taking his prince from a setting dark   
mood. "As you ordered, Queen Beryl, General Zoicite has gone   
into the maze to retrieve the droid who carries Sailor Moon's   
brooch. Rubeus still stands at the doors, awaiting orders."  
  
"And the princess's guards?"  
  
Sapphire winced, "in the maze, majesties."  
  
"What!?" Beryl's voice had such a range of octaves.   
  
"In pursuit of the droid that carries the brooch."  
  
"How was that managed?" Prince Diamond's voice held an   
underlying edge.  
  
"I am not sure, your highness. Rubeus holds the details."  
  
Beryl rounded on Diamond. "Your subordinate could very well   
cost us everything! Sailor Moon alone and without the Crystal is a   
dangerous force. But with her guards--"  
  
"Still defeatable." Diamond cut off the queen, his irritation hidden   
well. "They are still separate with half a dozen droids between them.   
Your general is not more than an hour behind them. Surely you don't   
doubt your own men?"  
  
Sapphire looked expectantly at Queen Beryl, waiting for her reply   
to Diamond's challenge in authority.  
  
"I am the Queen of the Negaverse!" Beryl roared out in a voice   
that echoed about the unseen shadow walls. "I will doubt who I   
want, when I want! You would do well to remember that I am the   
only force who has matched and defeated the Silver Millennium.   
You need my power to combat that of the Royal Lunar Line."  
  
"And now, Queen Beryl, you would do well to remember that you   
need my help in guidance of the Labyrinth. If the princess were to   
remember the way through the maze, both of our ideals shall fail.   
The princess Serenity shall slip through our fingers and disappear   
forever. You will never hold the Silver Imperium Crystal, and I will   
not hold--" Prince Diamond stood, "I think, perhaps, that we   
should part for a while. Our time is short, our tempers are high,   
and we are forgetting that we are both needed. Come Sapphire."  
With that, Diamond faded from the dais, Sapphire just behind him.  
  
Queen Beryl's glare was set to kill. "We shall see, little prince,   
who truly needs who. We shall see."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Big breath, long stride. Pump the arms, concentrate.   
  
"Which way, Mercury?"  
  
"Left at the next bend!"  
  
Concentrate, focus, find the princess.  
  
"Can't be much further now!"  
  
Breath again, don't forget. One foot at a time, keep it going.   
  
"Take a right, here!"  
  
"Keep us going, Mercury!"  
  
Concentrate; no more dying, no more crying, just concentrate.  
  
"We can do it guys!"  
  
"For Serena!"  
  
Pump. Go, go. Can't fail, too much at stake.  
  
We run as fast as we can.  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Tada! The latest installment. Just what the obsession ordered.  
  
Phoenix_cubed@hotmail.com if you feel like ranting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Labyrinth Square - Chapter 6

Another chapter for you all this fine day. I apologize for the  
lateness. School and all that. Remember now, comments   
are good. Say it with me, good. Good....  
  
  
**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**  
  
Labyrinth Square  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
  
^*^*^  
  
Ring around a story  
minds full of glory  
Ashes ashes  
We've all fallen down  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sapphire scowled at his brother, "are you going to let   
her talk to you like that?"  
  
"What goes around, comes around, my dear brother."   
  
Diamond had led his brother to a specially prepared room.   
One that no magic or trickery by Queen Beryl would be   
tolerated. Neither she nor her minions could penetrate the   
firm boundaries constructed to secure the room from prying   
eyes or straining ears. It had been specially furnished   
according to the prince's tastes. Deep velvet couches   
graced plush carpeting; paintings adorned manicured walls   
in tasteful contrast. As a prince and member of an elite   
royal line, Diamond could afford such expensive refineries.  
  
The white prince poured some wine from a shapely decanter   
into a clear china flute. He raised an elegant eye to his   
brother, "care to join me?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Third revolution Sagittarius."  
  
Sapphire nodded in approval. "A good year from a good line.   
A sliver then, if you please."  
  
Diamond smiled and poured him a glass. "Tell me, brother,   
what is on your mind this dark nether night?" He handed   
Sapphire a glass matching his own. They were equals now,   
and Diamond's eyes shown with only the feelings a sibling   
could know of.  
  
Sapphire took the flute and sighed. "Truthfully? Everything.   
Mostly however, is what the Labyrinth is doing here, on earth,   
in this time."  
  
"That indeed is something to wonder about."  
  
"Could it be just an unfortunate coincidence? Is it just   
happenstance that the princess illuded us by heading to the   
one place where so few of us could follow?"  
  
Diamond sipped carefully at his wine. "I have little faith in   
coincidences these days. Beryl once hinted that everyone from   
the past was reborn into this future. Perhaps the royal families  
were not the only people to rejoin the present with inklings of   
the past."  
  
"Are you saying that the original designers of the maze were   
reincarnated onto earth with the Labyrinth still firm in their   
minds?"  
  
Sapphire shook his head in a slow, thoughtful manner. "The   
Old Queen was more cunning than I would have ever given her   
credit for. Even today, after all these years, she knocks   
us down and bars our path."  
  
"But she cannot bar it forever." A soft blue chair floated   
calmly over to the prince, he lowered himself onto it and relaxed.   
"The hurdles are becoming ever lower. All we must do now is bide   
our time and put on a pleasant face to those who would spite us."  
  
The general in blue scowled once more and found his own comfortable   
resting-place. "I don't know how you can remain so confident   
despite all this. There are still many things out there to worry   
about."  
  
"For instance?"  
  
"The Silver Crystal."  
  
Diamond leaned back and closed his eyes. "You're sure the princess   
does not possess the Crystal?"  
  
"She didn't even know she was the princess."  
  
"And you're sure it's the Labyrinth?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Diamond smiled, "then there is no problem."  
  
"And this is because?"  
  
"I know where the Crystal is."  
  
Sapphire sat up too quickly and choked on the wine he had been   
drinking. "What?"  
  
"As you said. The Old Queen is very cunning and extremely clever.   
But she relied too heavily on our being permanently chastised.   
When she captured Beryl in the Crystal, she also captured Princess   
Serenity, Prince Endymion, and all the court and people of the moon.   
Queen Serenity couldn't destroy Beryl without destroying her beloved   
daughter, so she sent them to earth without the knowledge or the   
ache of the past."  
  
"We know this already, Diamond."  
  
"Yes, but that's usually where the knowing stops, right where it gets   
interesting. Tell me, Sapphire, how does the Imperium Silver Crystal   
work?"  
  
"It runs off the Lunar line's energy. They keep it forever close to   
them to keep it strong and bright. When needed, it feed's off the   
handler's energy to accomplish almost any feat."  
  
"Exactly, and when it is away from them, it gradually weakens. Now,   
how many years has it been away from the Queen?"  
  
Sapphire did a quick calculation. "At least a thousand."  
  
"Which is why the banishment spell broke and we were able to return.   
The crystal was too weak to keep the memories from those it was   
protecting, contain Beryl, and repel us. Something had to give."  
  
"And that something was us."  
  
Diamond nodded. "Then Beryl broke out, and now--slowly mind you--  
the remaining court and royalty are regaining their memories."  
  
"But the rate could speed up at any time."  
  
"With the princess in the maze at the same time as the Crystal,   
anything could happen. It will rapidly gain strength as she   
approaches, enabling it to either stop the memory leak--"  
  
"--Or give them all back so she could to come to claim it faster."  
  
"Precisely." Diamond ignored Sapphire's interruption, they were   
always finishing each other's thoughts.  
  
"I think, Diamond, that we should assume the worst and take action   
against the possibility that Princess Serenity will regain her   
memories and head to the crystal. Which, I assume, you know the   
more or less exact location to?"  
  
"Theoretically yes."  
  
"Then, theoretically do you also have an idea as to what we should   
do?"  
  
"For now, I wish to take a nap. But, if you would be so kind,   
since there's no longer any point in guarding the maze entrance   
anymore, send Rubeus in to confirm who it is that is assisting   
the princess so well."  
  
"Anything else brother?"  
  
"Yes." Diamond winced and brought up an elegant hand to rub the   
bridge of his nose. "An aspirin if you please. Talking to that   
snake queen gives me a headache."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
They slept in peaceful silence.  
  
If there had been a casual observer to witness the sleeping duo   
in a more casual environment; the observer would have said to   
have seen the perfect couple asleep under a most perfect tree   
while missing a perfect sunset.  
  
Thankfully, that casual observer didn't exist. If he had; he   
would have been witness to the most unperfect look of disgust   
and retching noises on one waking sleeper's face; while the   
other asked, in his most threatening and ominous voice, if   
the observer had been in for any psychiatric evaluations   
within the last six months.   
  
Then again, maybe not...  
  
Darien slept in quiet contentment. Sometime during their   
peaceful slumber, Serena had curled up next to him, perhaps   
encouraged by the warmth his body gave off despite the chilly   
air that circulated through unseen vents. She leaned against   
him, her breathing even with the steady beat of sleep. Darien   
had, in turn of subconscious gesture, drawn her closer to him.   
Her warmth beginning to thaw a soul that had long ago frozen   
over to hide itself from the world's harsh reality. Together,   
the two beings ignored time and their surroundings to enjoy an   
event that had not happened for over a thousand years. Though   
what that was, could not yet be said.   
  
But yet, it could. The words were spoken by an unseen object   
glinting reflectively in its own light, for the first time in   
so many said years. It could feel her; it could feel him. So   
close, yet so far. The object hungered for the power it once   
held. Big things were happening as it slowly awoke--things that   
were both great and evil. The object longed for the gentle hands   
it once knew so well to pick it up and caress it. To feel the   
great swell of power as they fed off one another. To fill those   
caressing hands with the awesome energy of light and love--absolute   
power. The object began to pulsate, expending precious energy to   
call to it she who could fill it once more. The object gave out   
potent waves of energy, then settled down to wait. It had waited   
a thousand years, it could be patient a while longer.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
She hated to admit it, but there was no getting around it. Mercury's   
computer had shut off some time ago. Her data processors absolutely   
refused to function. Without them, they would have little chance of   
successfully evaluating the maze. Instinct and logical intuition   
could only guide a person so far in this type of situation. Mercury   
had been forced to call a halt to their efforts of locating Serena   
and Darien. Not that they could have gone on much longer as they   
were. Out of breath; it had taken them a good twenty minutes to   
steady their exasperated lungs. Jupiter had recovered first, and   
was now more than a little antsy, ready to charge off and find her   
princess.   
  
Princess. That reminded Mercury of their other task. They had to   
retrieve Sailor Moon's brooch from the monster, or Serena would be   
helpless, not to mention easy prey. She turned to the dark haired   
priestess.  
  
"Mars, can you feel anything right now?"  
  
Sailor Mars closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Since entering   
the maze, her personality had altered greatly. She failed to be as   
impatient or demanding as her usual self, and her unique abilities   
had come roaring out, giving the fire scout a mystified outlook.   
  
"I can feel many things here Mercury, what do you need specifically?"  
  
"Peoples and proximities if you please."  
  
Mars sat quietly for many breaths before responding. "Serena is ahead   
of us. But she's being very quiet, so I assume she's asleep. Monsters   
though," she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, "monsters are all   
around us."  
  
Jupiter looked about suspiciously. "Everywhere?"  
  
"I can feel evil in front of us, behind, to our sides . . . but no   
specifics. This maze is twisted, and in more ways than one."  
  
Venus looked confused, "what do you mean Mars?"  
  
Mars closed her eyes again, "I'm not quite sure, its like--" the fire   
warrior stopped in mid sentence. Her eyes flew open as she cried   
out, "Serena!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
C & C! 


	7. Labyrinth Square - Chapter 7

Here it is, Chapter 7, and there's not much happening,  
or is there? I guess you'll just have to read and  
find out, won't you?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Labyrinth Square  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Little rabbit found a hole,  
She burrowed deep down in it.  
Had she known the hole was a heart  
Would she have been so warm?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
His only warning was an odd twinge within his subconscious before a   
great howl filled his ears and pain swept through his side. A strong   
force collided with his body aside and sent Darien crashing against a   
stony vined wall.   
  
"Darien!" Serena came awake in an instant. She sprang to her feet with   
surprising agility, ready for anything but the hand that reached from   
behind and grabbed her arm, using it to throw her across the opposite side  
of the room from Darien.  
  
"Serena!" Darien lay stunned for a moment before gathering his strength   
and leaping to his feet. Fierce blue eyes immediately fell upon the   
creature that had backed his charge into a corner.   
  
"Raker," the monster hissed as it reached forward with spindly arms to   
haul a still dazed Serena to her unsteady feet. "No escape for you this   
time, princess."  
  
"Let go of me you over-grown weed garden!"   
  
Serena pulled back on the monster, trying to unbalance him, but at the   
same time she rammed her elbow into his side. The move almost worked,   
except that Serena's elbow came into contact with something hard as   
the creature blocked the shot with a thorny limb. Pulling back   
momentarily, the creature massaged the vine-covered pouch the struggling   
girl had hit that was hanging from the left joint of his forelimb.   
Turning back to Serena, he struck out with lightning swift movements,   
trapping her arm behind her back and pushing up, threatening to break   
it. Serena cried out from the new pain being added to the old.  
  
"Raker," he snarled at her, "Not wise to resist, highness."   
  
From seemingly nowhere, a rose shot forth and buried itself in the   
clawed hand of the nega-creature. It screamed and dropped its blonde   
victim, whirling on the new attacker. Darien crouched some feet away   
in a defensive stance, a rose poised delicately in his grip.   
  
"Hey pal, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
  
The creature hissed and began to lurch towards the rosy retaliator.   
"Foolish human, you will pay for your interference."  
  
"Yeah? Tell me something I haven't heard today."  
  
"Raker!" The creature struck, hurling itself at Darien. The two would-   
be titans collided and began to roll as they struck at each, other until   
the Labyrinth walls halted their forward progression.   
  
"Darien!" Serena gasped as she watched the tussle, her mind in a state   
of deep confusion. By her feet lay a rose, crushed by the monster in his   
throes of anger. Darien had thrown a rose to save her. But how could   
that be? Tuxedo Mask was the only one that--  
  
A sudden realization began to dawn within Serena's mind. No. It   
wasn't possible.   
  
The foray continued as Serena watched, unable to do a thing. The   
monster slammed Darien into the wall once more, pinning him by the   
throat several feet from the ground. Darien's hands locked on to the   
nega-creature's wrists, keeping them from a complete chokehold. He   
was in trouble, and all Serena could do was watch. Without her brooch,   
there could be no Sailor Moon. Without Sailor Moon, there was no way   
Serena could overpower Darien's nemesis. Frustration and fear was   
building up fast within her. She had to do something! She had to,   
they had to, to--  
  
An explosion came to her left, flame and lightning shot from the doorway   
they had shut not an hour ago. Smoke and debris cluttered the air as four   
shapes emerged and hands began to gently grip Serena's arms and pull   
her to safety.   
  
"Serena! Serena, are you all right?" Voices came to her ears, but she   
didn't recognize them. Only one thing pored through her mind.   
  
"Darien! He's Tux-Tux--help Darien!"  
  
Confused, the scouts looked at each other, but nodded and sprang to   
obey the orders.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Hop to it, Scouts!"  
  
Immediately, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter leapt into the foray, kicking   
and punching with all their might. Enraged, Raker roared and swept out   
long ropes of vines to throw his attackers off. The monster distracted,   
Darien was able to slump to the floor where he stayed, unmoving.   
  
Mercury and Venus were behind with Serena. As Venus looked Serena over,   
Sailor Mercury analyzed their opposition. Her eyes widened as she recog-  
nized in a moment the solution to many of their problems.  
  
"Mina, look! Look at the creature's left forelimb, it's the brooch!"  
  
Stopping her inspection, Sailor Venus looked up and shouted with triumph.   
"Serena, do you see it? Come on, Mercury, lets go get the girl her   
brooch back!"  
  
Serena stood precariously, "no more running. I'm coming Darien!"  
  
The look of determination in her eyes was enough to silence any of   
Serena's comrade's objections. With quick nods, they spread out and   
prepared a silent strategy. Venus motioned for Mercury in a quick circle   
while she and Serena edged towards the still violent fight. The water   
scout understood quickly and began to gather her energy once more.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles...Blast!"  
  
The thick fog encompassed the room and the ensuing fight. The Scouts   
paid it no heed, but the Raker monster became disoriented.   
  
"Venus Love Chain, Encircle!"  
  
The golden energy chain shot from the foggy depths and lassoed the   
monster. It screamed and became to lash out violently, throwing off   
Jupiter from around its neck where she tumbled out of sight in the   
thick fog.   
  
Serena shrieked as it snapped at the remaining Scout. "Mars, watch   
out!"   
  
But it was too late. Sharp teeth enclosed about Sailor Mars's arm and   
shook it as hard as it could manage, forcing the fiery warrior from her   
position on the creature's shoulder. But as she fell to the hard ground,   
her pain hazed eyes focused on the pouch dangling from the Raker's limb.   
Forcing her free arm out, her gloved hand closed around the prize before   
she finally let herself fall and felt the muscles stretch and tear within   
the jagged mouth of the nega-creature. Unable to hold onto the pouch, Mars   
watched the brooch fall from its green confines and roll away from her until   
it came to a gentle stop at the feet of its mistress.  
  
"Ray," Serena whispered and fell to her knees. Unbidden, her fingers   
closed about a warm metallic object. Without thinking, Serena clutched   
the brooch to her chest. "No more of this. It's got to stop."  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
A fantastic burst of prismatic light dissipated every shred of darkness   
from the small battlefield. As she floated merely inches off the floor,   
Serena felt the whole world fall away until it was only her and the   
mysterious power of light that she had become so familiar with. The energy  
from the brooch pushed her away from reality and into a place where nothing   
could touch her. Ribbons and feathers exploded all around her, surrounding   
and encasing her body, keeping her safe like nothing else could. A warm   
rush of power flowed through her as the last of her outfit came to settle.   
The energy became hard and rigid as it formed the jewels on her odangos.   
As the light began to fade away, she threw out her spirit and let everyone   
around her feel the great power of the moon. *This* was who she was, and   
*this* was what she would do about it.   
  
"All right scuz-weed, I've had about enough of you. You've caused me   
nothing but headaches, and I haven't been in a garden in days!" The   
newly transformed Sailor Moon pointed a white-gloved finger at the   
Raker. "I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, you're gonna   
get sprayed."  
  
Raker shook his body hard and threw off Venus's love chain. He looked   
at the new Scout and gave a dry hiss. "The prize and the bride have   
become one, my task is easier now."  
  
"We'll see about that, pal! Why don't you try this on for size first!"  
  
Sailor Moon's hand rose to her forehead and pinched her Tiara. The   
crowning piece blazed a brilliant gold for a moment before falling into   
her palm as a disc, pulsing with potential. The first warrior of the moon   
looked at the doomed creature with a dangerous light dancing in her eyes.   
The fighting would stop *now*.   
  
"Moon Tiara, Magic!"  
  
The energy disc flew from Sailor Moon's hand and whistled through the air.   
Aimed true, it hit its mark in the center of the Raker's evil green mass.   
  
"Raker!" Howling in pain, the creature threw its hands in the air for one   
last shriek as the tiara neatly divided it in half. There was an explosion   
of dust, and then all was still.   
  
"Dusted," Sailor Moon stated with a trace of smugness. Then she remembered   
the previous events to her actions and gasped. "Jupiter! Mars!" All Serena   
wanted to do was collapse, but there were other things to take care of. Rushing   
to her friends' side, she kneeled down beside Ray, who had managed to push   
herself against a wall.   
  
"Hey, Meatball head," Mars smiled weakly, "I see you got your brooch   
back. Maybe you can stop whining now."  
  
"Oh, Mars." Tears began to well in Sailor Moon's eyes as she hugged her   
friend, careful not to touch the arm that had been hurt. "Are you all   
right?"  
  
Sailor Mars snorted, "what kind of question is that? Of course I'm all   
right! A little scratch isn't gonna stop me, or Jupiter, for that matter.   
How you doing over there, Jupiter?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter had stayed where she was after she had been thrown to   
the ground. But for her princess and her friends, she managed to lift her   
head and give a danger-be-damned grin, "doin' fine, Mars. Where's the   
next one?"  
  
"Oh, you guys are the greatest," Serena sniffed and hugged Mars once   
more.   
  
"Nevermind us, go check on Darien!" Mars retorted, trying to bat her   
emotional friend away.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sailor Moon stood and looked over to where she   
had last seen her rescuer. He was still there, but then, he wasn't.   
Darien's green jacket and casual attire had been replaced by a neatly   
pressed Tuxedo and long flowing cape, complete with top hat. His usual   
stoic and aloof attitude, however, was missing, replaced by an expression  
of acute pain and shock.  
  
Sailor Moon approached him hesitantly, unsure how to act. But as the   
masked man began to stand, and nearly fell, instinct happily came to the   
rescue. She rushed to his side and supported him, keeping him from coming   
in contact with the cold floor once more. For a brief moment he leaned on   
the petite blonde, unable to stand on his own. Then Tuxedo Mask straightened   
and moved away. Seconds of awkward silence passed, and no one knew quite what   
to say. Sailor Moon stared at the floor a bit, still shocked and confused   
about the sudden turn of events, but finally she lifted her head and smiled  
up at her masked man.   
  
"So I'm your favorite Scout, huh?"   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
C&C!   
  



	8. Labyrinth Square - Chapter 8

Hey! Here's Chapter 8. Great things come to those who wait.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Labyrinth Square  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Tall flower wilting  
Pretty petal fall  
Push yourself up quickly  
Or heed to gravity's call  
  
  
  
  
Cool air rode underground currents of wind, lifting Darien's cape and   
ruffling his short, ebony locks of hair. As the great Tuxedo Mask, he  
was calm and collected. A silent shadow ready to envelop and   
protect the bright star held so close to his heart. But beneath his   
dark exterior was a thoughtful, young human; insecure and unsure   
about the world around him-past, present, and future. How many   
months had it been since he had first donned his formal disguise?   
How many weeks had it been since he realized that it was his blue   
eyes that gazed out from behind the white mask? Wasn't his life   
difficult enough with a full time job of looking after his interests and   
searching for his past while trying to balance out a quasi-normal   
social existence of college and career hunting?   
  
And now this. Trapped in a maze with a girl he would trust with his   
very soul and a girl who he couldn't imagine trusting as an overnight   
sitter for a goldfish. It just couldn't be possible that they were the   
same people. Yet they were. Darien blew out a frustrated sigh. The   
concept felt wrong. Serena was an innocent, not a warrior, and   
Sailor Moon was graceful and sure, unlike cute, klutzy little Meatball   
Head.  
  
The masked man shook his head, fighting off unthinkable concepts.   
It was neck and neck as to which thought was worse: that Serena   
was actually Sailor Moon; or that, deep down, he was pleased that   
they were the same people. Not just pleasure though, it was   
almost...joy.   
  
There, that was it. He was * happy * that Serena was Sailor Moon.   
The secret battle that his heart raged without him was now at an end.   
He no longer had to choose between the valiant warrior that fought to   
protect the world's goodness or the girl that had wormed her way   
past his heart's strong defenses with her charming smile and brilliant,   
life-filled laugh.   
  
And now that the decision was made, fear swept alongside his joy.   
Now that many of the obstacles had been eliminated, there was no   
longer a reason to keep his distance. Tuxedo Mask had to keep   
himself separated from the scouts, it was like an unspoken rule.   
Besides, there were times that the Sailor Scouts' ideals had collided   
with his own, creating a tension that had recently built to breaking   
point. Dreams of a princess in need and a powerful crystal that could   
solve all his problems haunted his sleep night after night, giving him   
no rest. So he had, in great desperation, struck out on an intense   
mission to find the crystal. Only to find that so had the scouts, and   
with as much determination as he.   
  
And so the storm had grown.   
  
As to what would happen now though was as random and unpredictable   
as a coin toss using a coin with a hundred different sides. After   
their battle and Serena's little quip, they had entered the second   
area of the maze; uncharted territory to the scouts. They had   
haphazardly traveled through the labyrinth for a time before they had   
stopped to rest in a secluded dead end. It was plain that the Scouts   
were in sore need of a breather. But while they rested, something   
had made him restless. And so he had announced, in his usual,   
charming manner, that he was going to scout ahead for possible   
routes.   
  
Which brought Darien back to the present, walking about in aimless   
circles, searching for directions for so many things. And betwixt the   
vine-encased walls and mindless thoughts, he had found none.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
~ Zoicite! ~ The mental call was loud and clear, echoing off every   
cavern and crevice within the general's mind.   
  
"My Queen?" Zoicite answered back, stopping in her tracks and   
consequently halting the small army at her back.  
  
~ We have developed a plan of action. You are to wait to wait where   
you are until Rubeus reaches you. ~  
  
The order took her by surprise. "But Queen Beryl, why?" Why   
should she wait for that bungling carrot top?   
  
~ Do not presume to question me! The prince and I have devised a   
strategy, and that is all you need know! Now do as I say! ~  
  
Zoicite sighed in resignation. "Yes, my queen."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Luna carefully picked her way among the rocks and strange scents,   
seeking out a path amongst the crumbling debris. Pausing, she took   
a brief sample of the air, and continued on, as Tuxedo Mask was not   
too far ahead of her. After his announcement, she had watched him   
leave in silence, and then after double checking her charges'   
conditions, she had gone after him. Knowing that if she didn't, Sailor   
Moon would. Besides, she had been meaning for a while now to   
confront the masked stranger alone. She had been doing a great deal   
of thinking lately, and much of it had included him.   
  
Rounding a corner, she was just in time to see a crimson flicker   
before it vanished down a hallway turn. Lengthening her stride, her   
four paws moved to catch of to the striding bipedal.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, wait for a moment please. I'd like to have a word   
with you, if you would be so kind."  
  
At first, Darien didn't see the owner of the dignified voice addressing   
him. Then there was a polite cough coming from the vicinity of the   
floor, and he looked down, way down, to see the Sailor Scouts'   
darker guardian gazing up at him with the majesty and elegance   
possessed of every feline. In other words-she was looking down   
upon him from her cloud-lined pedestal.   
  
Ignoring her look, Tuxedo Mask kneeled down beside the violet tinted   
black cat. "Yes, Luna?"  
  
Luna couldn't help it, she pressed her whiskers forward and curled   
her lips back into a smile. "I've always found it remarkable how well   
you accepted the concept of a talking cat. But then, I've found many   
things about you to be remarkable."  
  
Tuxedo Mask had a feeling he knew where the conversation was   
going, but he kept quiet and motioned for the feline to continue,   
knowing full well she would anyway.   
  
"For instance, your perpetual habit of assisting us, no matter how   
much it may conflict with your interests; and trust me, I do know that   
often it has. I've seen you in the shadows, troubled thoughts battling   
across your face. You're always trying to hide-"  
  
Darien began to protest, but Luna cut him off. "Don't deny what you   
cannot perceive the existence of. You are lost, Tuxedo Mask. A   
half-formed soul that has been running its whole life, searching for   
completion."  
  
Anger was slowly forming to boil within Darien's quiet self. "And how   
would you know, little kitty, of the workings of me and what I do."  
  
"I know because I am a cat, and not confined by a human's reckless   
habits and undisciplined nature. I know because I have the patience   
to crouch unmoving in a field of grass for hours on end, waiting for   
the mouse to finally emerge from its hole, where as you would simply   
go to the store. I know because I have not forgotten my instincts,   
and I know when something is not right, and needs correction. And   
you Darien, are in need of correction."  
  
Slightly humbled, Tuxedo Mask allowed some amusement to drip into   
his voice, "And do you plan on fixing me, Luna?"  
  
"Of course not." Luna crooked on ear back and lofted her head; "I   
plan to complete you."  
  
The man laughed softly, "how are you figuring to do that?"  
  
Both ears went back and Luna hissed, "by calling you a fool and telling   
you to open your eyes. We don't have much time Darien, and these games   
all of you play are becoming tiresome. Beating around the bush will not   
earn you the rabbit that hides within it. If you don't move fast, you're   
going to lose this game and the half you haven't even realized you've   
found yet."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about your princess! Think Darien! Why have you   
helped us all this time? Why did you help Serena fight off the   
monsters and retrieve her brooch? Think, how are you able to get   
through this maze so well?" The lunar guardian's voice sank low,   
near to a growl, then rose into a pleading, desperate octave. "The   
Labyrinth, Darien, remember the Labyrinth. Please don't tell us that   
you've forgotten the locket, or that last night on the moon. For your   
princess, for Serena, your sweet Sailor Moon. Please Darien, you   
must remember!"  
  
"Remember..." Confused, Darien rocked back on his heels, allowing the   
palms of his hands to support his weight behind him. What was Luna   
talking about?   
  
And then, softly on the breeze, a sweet melody drifted to him and   
caressed his ears before slowly entering his mind and embracing the   
heavy fog that dwelled within him. It was a simple tune, soft and   
repetitive. But wherever it took hold and touched the fog, the heavy   
mists would disperse, and suddenly, he could see-and remember.   
  
It was all so clear, and becoming more so with every note struck.   
Endless waltzes performed under the eternal nights of the lunar   
skies; a golden haired angel dancing in his arms; a locket, a maze, a   
crystal, and a--  
  
A steel tipped rose appeared in his hand and sailed out so quickly   
Darien hardly had time to think. But as he pushed himself into a   
fighting stance and formed another rose to rest between his fingers,   
he realized he didn't need to. Even within the still hazy depths of his   
brain he knew the evil lying in wait within the unsteady light of the   
ever-deepening maze.   
  
"-Diamond, still creeping around in the coward's light?"  
  
A lithe figure dwelt quietly in the half-light of the maze, his eyes as   
cool as the snow tinted hair that fell over them. "Prince Darien, I'm   
delighted that you remember me. Still tossing about those mutated   
rejects from your terran garden, I see."  
  
"From the looks of your shoulder, I'd say it's a bit more than a toss."  
  
Reaching up a delicate finger, Diamond felt the tip of his ear. A warm   
liquid trickled slowly down the intricate curves of his lobe before   
dropping down and pooling on his fine white suit a darkening   
crimson. The white prince gave the ever ready Tuxedo Mask an amused   
glance. "Always with the first blow. I see you haven't changed much.   
It has never ceased to amaze me how our delicate Serenity could have   
fallen for such an uncouth barbarian as you."  
  
Luna hissed, her fur standing high on her back. Darien glanced   
down for the briefest of moments before standing tall and nudging the   
feline guardian carefully behind him. "Leave Serena out of this,   
Diamond, this is between you and me."   
  
For a moment, Diamond stood quietly, and then he looked at the dark   
prince and shook his head. "No, no longer, Earth Protector. It might   
have been once, when the true Labyrinth existed, but too many things   
have changed, and too many things are about to change to say that it   
is still between you and I alone. The days of courtiers and suitors   
are gone. Where clever anecdotes would earn you a place by the Queen;   
and royalty such as us could properly duel for the hearts of our fair   
ladies."  
  
"You were banished because you weren't properly playing by the   
rules!"  
  
"Wrong! I was banished because I saw the changing times, and   
evolved with them. I was exiled from your white moon and Silver   
Millennium because I knew Beryl was coming, and was properly   
preparing for it. But you, you were content to live in ignorance, and   
you paid the ultimate price. You failed, oh mighty Prince Endymion,   
your Princess Serenity is dead. What you seek now is a dream, a   
memory of old. Can you be content with that? You live in the   
shadows, but can you hold one, love one? Of course not. I tried,   
now look at me; allying myself with the snake queen for one final   
chance at a future I wanted so desperately that my life became only   
the shadows of what could have been. Step aside Prince of Earth,   
and let me assume your position at her side, before you become   
what I am now."  
  
"I won't do that." Darien cocked his head slowly, then removed his   
top hat. "Serenity is dead, but then, so am I. I can live though,   
because I know that, though there is only a memory of what once   
was her, there is also the memory of what was once me-there was   
never a once you. She and I have survived death and rebirth, and   
have almost found each other again." The suit he wore fell away and   
the mask fluttered quietly to the ground. Where Tuxedo Mask once   
stood now held Darien as a prince. Tall and proud, he was ever   
ready with a crimson rose. "I can be satisfied. We are a memory, a   
shadow, and also a future. But most importantly, we are together,   
whatever tomorrow may bring us."  
  
Diamond sneered, "you wax fine words when you're alone, but will   
Princess Serenity feel the same?"  
  
"We'll talk."  
  
"Ah, but can you talk to someone who's not there?"  
  
"What? What have you done, Diamond!"  
  
"As of now, nothing. But that can easily change. Cooperate, Darien,   
and our lady love shall stay far away from this ugly contention."  
  
Darien growled and Luna hissed; this was not going well. "What do   
you have in mind?"  
  
"A rematch. I contest the way the world has developed all these years.   
I despise what has become. And I contest the results of our last foray   
and demand one more chance. We shall pretend that this twisted plot still   
involves only you and me, and we'll finish it exactly that way. There will   
be no interruptions this time, Terran."  
  
Darien's fingers played about the hilt of his sword, balancing   
Diamond's words in his mind. After a moment, he looked up. "Deal,"   
he responded, "a rematch. Same rules--"  
  
"--Same game." The white prince sneered and finished the earthen   
protector's words. "I know this far too well."  
  
"First to the center of the maze wins. All out, no cheating, no outside   
help."  
  
Diamond threw his hands out wide, his icy cape billowing in his self   
made wind. "We dance as we did before. Just you, me, and a   
hundred thousand twists and turns."  
  
"Serena stays out of this. Any harm to her and the game is off."  
  
"My dear prince," Diamond replied, bowing. "If the beautiful Serenity   
is at all harmed, I shall forfeit entirely, and you will enjoy the position   
of the victor."  
  
Surprise could not begin to describe the emotion that ran through   
Darien. Nevertheless, he was in enemy territory, and his expression   
hardly changed. "That's very ... generous of you."  
  
"We are of noble blood are we not? It is our place to be generous."  
  
Darien smirked and his hands clenched in a battle ready position. "I'll   
remember that. When do we start?"  
  
"To be fair, it shall take me some time to find an area equidistant to   
where you are from the Labyrinth's center. Shall we say, when the   
ancient clock chimes its final hour?"  
  
Darien nodded, "fair enough."  
  
"Excellent. I knew this could be settled civilly." Diamond drifted off   
the floor and began to fade away. "Farewell, Darien, when the final   
hour strikes. Until then, don't get lost."  
  
With the white prince disappeared with his laughter echoing down the   
stony halls. Still spitting out insults, Luna slowly lowered her hackles   
and smoothed her coat. "Well," she said, licking her paws, "that was   
most interesting. I can't believe you agreed to that. Really, Tuxedo   
Mask, I thought you would have more sense than that."  
  
Darien's position had hardly relaxed, and his elevated mood was not   
helped any by the feline guardian's impertinent reprimand. He could   
see now why Serena was always rolling her eyes; it was a very hard   
reaction to fight. He was very proud of himself when he was able to   
kneel down and tickle Luna beneath her chin, catching the dignified   
confidante off guard and inciting a pleased meow from her vocal   
cords. "It'll be all right, Luna. As far as I can see, this is the   
only way to see Serena safely through this maze, along with the rest   
of the scouts."  
  
"But Darien, this is Diamond, remember, and--"  
  
The dark prince smiled, "and he's the back stabbing soul of chivalry.   
Yes, I remember. Now that he's with Beryl, there's no telling what   
will happen, but he's given us an opening that we can't afford to   
shut."  
  
Luna sighed, "this job was so much easier when she was nothing but   
a donut-eating Meatball Head."  
  
The terran laughed softly and stood up. "Go back to the Meatball   
Head, Luna. Tell her what's happening and try to lead her   
somewhere safe until she gets her memories back as well. I'm going   
to finish this once and for all with Diamond."  
  
The cat nodded and turned to go. "Right. Good luck Darien."  
  
He nodded, then himself turned, but stopped and called after the   
feline. "Luna!"  
  
Curious, she stopped. Flicking her tail in curiosity, she cocked her   
whiskered face at the prince. "Yes?"  
  
"Tell-tell Serena that I'm sorry, and, I hope to see her again very   
soon."  
  
Luna's sharp eyes softened considerable as she looked at the   
fumbling man before her. Pressing her whiskers forward, she smiled.   
"I'll do that."  
  
Darien breathed a sigh of relief and grinned, "thanks. It means a lot   
to me."  
  
"I know." The cat scampered off, and Darien headed into the heart of   
the infamous Labyrinth Square.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Double Hey! C & C to phoenix_cubed@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Labyrinth Square - Chapter 9

Chapter nine, chapter nine! What more needs  
to be said? A disclaimer, maybe...a preview perhaps.  
Yeah. Sounds about right.   
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Labyrinth Square:   
Chapter 9  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jing a ling,   
My pretty ring.  
Glinting always  
In the darkness.  
  
  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Jupiter ground out, "why are we sitting   
here waiting for that guy?"  
  
"Because we were asked, to," Venus replied.  
  
"That's nuts!"  
  
Mars rolled her eyes, "you've said that before, Jupiter."  
  
The three scouts continued to squabble as Mercury sat on   
the sideline, listening with half an ear. Most of her attention   
was diverted to the silent sleeper whose golden head graced   
a bundled sheet in the far corner of a back room in the   
maze. It was the same room that Tuxedo Mask had left   
them in, saying he was only going to scout around. Serena,   
tired and confused about the day's events, had merely   
nodded and slipped down the wall to sit and wait for his   
return.   
  
Five minutes later, her head fell against her shoulder with   
her eyes closed and her breathing steady.   
  
Mercury crooked a smile and had laid her princess down,   
carefully, as she didn't want to wake her.   
  
"I'm telling you, we have to move!"  
  
"And I'm telling you that we're staying!"  
  
Sailor Mercury sighed. She'd have to intercede soon or   
they'd wake Serena. Getting a word in edge wise while the   
three of them duked it out was like trying to stop Serena from   
wailing without a ready source of food. Both were high next   
to impossible.   
  
Luna padded into the room on her silent cat feet. Seeing the   
Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, she quirked her tail slightly and   
changed her direction. Mercury watched her approach with   
apprehension. Where was Tuxedo Mask?  
  
"Luna-" she began.  
  
"Shh," Luna whispered, jumping onto Mercury's shoulder.   
"We don't want to wake her."  
  
Mercury nodded and watched as Luna slipped to her lap and   
made her way over to Serena. She sniffed cautiously at her   
charge before gently licking her cheek. The girl sighed in   
her sleep as her hand stirred slightly. Luna nodded in   
satisfaction and jumped back to Mercury's shoulder.   
  
"I think she'll sleep for a while. We need to talk about a few   
things, and I don't believe Serena is ready to hear them quite   
yet."  
  
"If she hasn't woken up to them yet," the aqua haired girl   
replied, her voice lilted with amusement. "Then I doubt   
Serena will mind some idle chit chat from a cat and a   
computer brain."  
  
"I suppose not," Luna purred her own amusement, "that girl   
sleeps through earthquakes."  
  
"I don't doubt it. So what did you find, Luna? And where is   
Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"We've encountered a few problems, Mercury. I'm afraid   
we're on our own for a while. Tuxedo Mask has bought us   
some time, but I have no doubt it won't be long until Beryl   
takes matters into her own hands and tries something. As   
soon as Serena wakes, we'll have to move out of here and   
hope that he's successful."  
  
"What is he doing, Luna?" Mercury asked, curious.  
  
Luna stretched her claws out and with deceptive   
nonchalance retracted them back into their protective   
sheaths. "He's running the maze."  
  
"What!"   
  
"Hush!" Luna hissed, laying her ears back. "Diamond   
approached us in the maze while we were talking. The two   
made a few threats and finally Diamond proposed a challenge.   
He would race Darien to the middle of the maze. If Darien   
wins, Diamond will go home, we'll be guaranteed safe passage,   
and everything will be as it should."  
  
"And if Diamond wins?"   
  
Luna was silent. Her tail switched silently back and forth for   
a time. "Let's just hope that history continues the trend of   
repeating itself."  
  
"Hold on, time out!" Sailor Jupiter T'd her hands and walked   
over to Luna and Sailor Mercury. "Just who is this Diamond   
guy in the first place?"  
  
Luna's nose twitched in surprise, "I didn't think you were   
paying attention, Jupiter."  
  
Jupiter winked, "a good cook has to be able to watch after   
several brews at once."  
  
The guardian cat pressed her whiskers forward in a smile,   
"so good to know."  
  
Jupiter gave her a thumbs-up.  
  
"So," Venus pushed Jupiter's question, "who is this Diamond   
character?"  
  
"He was one of two major suitors for Princess Serenity. But   
he did something forbidden, and so the Queen banished   
Diamond and his entire court. A few months later, Beryl   
attacked. The rest is, as scholars say, history."  
  
"Who was the other suitor?" Asked Mars, her violet eyes   
probing.  
  
"An earth prince by the name of Endymion."  
  
Mercury shook her head, "we don't know who that is."  
  
"Well, you should," replied Luna. "After all, there aren't many   
princes that use roses for weapons."  
  
The scouts' eyes widened, "you don't mean-"  
  
"But I do," Luna said, her voice serious, "Darien is doing all   
he can to protect his princess. But Serena doesn't know yet,   
and we can't tell her. I shouldn't be telling you scouts, but   
this is an emergency, and you need to know."  
  
"Hm-" Serena shifted and raised her head to focus blurry   
eyes on her cat, "know what, Luna?"  
  
"That its time to move on, Serena." Luna straightened on   
Mercury's shoulder, her manner brisk and commanding.   
"Come on, Sleepy Head, you're wasting time."  
  
"Luna," Serena mumbled and began to sit up, trying to rub   
her sleep heavy eyes into wakefulness. "But there's no   
school today."  
  
"Serena!" The cat growled and leaped onto the girl's head,   
"wake up!"  
  
"Oh!" Serena's eyes flew open as she took in her   
surroundings, "oh no!" She wailed, "we're *still* in the   
maze?"  
  
Mars rolled her eyes, "where else would we be, Meatball   
Brains? The arcade?"  
  
"It would have been nice," Jupiter muttered sideways to   
Venus.  
  
The warrior of love nodded, "Andrew was working today."  
  
Jupiter tisked, "we need better hours. We're always working   
when he is."  
  
"Will you two stop it!" Artemis glared at the two scouts   
before looking back to Serena, was gazing wildly about.  
  
"Where's Darien?" She asked, concerned. "Hasn't he come   
back yet?"  
  
"Ah, Serena," Luna began, settling delicately into her   
charge's lap, "Darien's in the maze-"  
  
"What?" She cried, "We need to get him out of there, its   
dangerous!"  
  
"No, Serena," Luna said, her voice firm, "he needs to do this.   
*We* need to stay out of his way."  
  
"But why?" She wailed, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"Because if you don't, he'll die."   
  
"What?" Serena looked up, surprised.  
  
Raucous laughter flitted throughout the air as cherry   
blossoms danced in a whirlwind, forming a laughing blonde.   
Her gloved white hand reached to her face to twirl a yellow   
lock out of her glinting green eyes. "Well well, so good to   
see you again, scouts. I see your precious moon face got   
her brooch back."  
  
"Zoicite!" Jupiter grated, throwing her body into a fighting   
position. "Back for more?"  
  
"Hardly," she mused. She turned her head to the side,   
"coming, Rubeus? Or must I do this myself?"  
  
"Your patience is astounding, General." A new voice blew   
through the air, "its amazing you're still alive."  
  
Mars and Venus exchanged glances, what was this?  
  
Around the corner came the carrot topped general they had   
seen earlier that had bee talking to Sapphire. His superior   
officer gone, Rubeus was confident to the point of cockiness,   
and his opinion of his current surroundings was very clear as   
his lofty eyes took the area around him. Settling on Jupiter's   
stern position in front of the wide-eyed Sailor Moon, he   
smirked.  
  
"I don't see how any of you survived."  
  
"What do you want, Nega-butts?" Sailor Venus spat, "we   
don't have time to play with you."  
  
Zoicite laughed, covering her mouth in an out of place,   
feminine gesture, "no time? We can fix that. Guards!"  
  
A sudden tremor ran through the ground, making the scouts   
waiver and look about in surprise. The walls began to creak,   
and then there was a large explosion as they blew in on   
themselves. Instantly, the sudden flooding of over a dozen   
droids and monsters filled the gaping holes. At an unseen   
signal, they began to flow around the startled Sailor Scouts,   
surrounding them and cutting off their escape.  
  
"Look sharp, Scouts!" Sailor Venus called out, backing up.  
  
"Right!" The four replied, stepping closer to each other until   
they formed a five-pointed star with their bodies.   
  
The nega-creatures chuckled and hiss, looming closer to   
their cornered adversaries. Here and there the familiar   
mugs of creatures appeared out of the darkness. Acidio and   
the walking paring knife slipped through the darkness. A   
wolf creature and another that looked much like the Raker   
dropped their hideous maws in devilish grins of pleasure.   
  
"May we eat them, master?"   
  
"Let us destroy them, mistress."  
  
Sailor Moon fought hard not to whimper, trying to keep   
herself strong. She felt Sailor Jupiter gently rub elbows with   
her and spared a fleeting glance to her strongest guardian.   
Jupiter winked, Sailor Moon gave a brief smile back. She   
felt Mercury's small frame next to her, and knew that the   
water scout was working furiously to find a plan in their   
benefit. Sailor Moon didn't have to see the others to know   
that they were scowling with all their might and aching to   
strut their stuff. The leader of the Sailor Scouts turned and   
smiled at the generals.  
  
"Bring it on, Slush Faces! We're not afraid of you!"  
  
"Slush Face?" Rubeus let out a bark of laughter, "well, Moon   
Brat. We'll see who faces whose fear today."  
  
"What do you want, Zoicite?" Venus asked again.   
  
"Merely your cooperation," Zoicite spread her hands   
magnanimously. "In a deal that has very little to do with you,   
save your lives."  
  
"What?"  
  
Rubeus settled himself on the ground in front of Sailor Moon.   
He smiled. "Hello, Princess Serenity."  
  
Sailor Moon eyed the man warily.  
  
The carrot-topped general continued on. "All this insult   
trading is becoming a trifle boring, don't you think? Its not   
really getting us anywhere is it. So why don't we cut to the   
chase."  
  
"What do you mean," Serena asked suspiciously.  
  
"We're not here to hurt you, yet. But that can change."  
  
"Don't you threaten us-" Jupiter growled.  
  
"I'm listening," Sailor Moon spoke softly.  
  
Rubeus smirked at the disbelief on the other Scouts faces.   
"Excellent," he said, before continuing on. "My prince has   
challenged Tuxedo Mask to a race. Obviously, this means   
nothing to you, yet. But it does to him. To both princes,   
actually."  
  
Luna hissed suddenly and perched herself on Sailor Moon's   
shoulder. The blonde looked curiously at her feline advisor,   
"what does he mean, Luna?"  
  
"Never mind," she replied quickly, "don't listen to anything   
he says."  
  
"Oh, I'd listen if I were you," Rubeus scowled at the dark cat.   
"That is, if you want your precious Tuxedo Mask and fellow   
Sailor Scouts to continue breathing."  
  
Serena turned back to Rubeus, unsure. "I'll ask once more,   
what do you want?"  
  
"So glad we're getting somewhere. While your Darien and   
Diamond pursue their interests, we have been ordered to   
make sure that you do not pursue yours. It would be highly   
unfair should you inadvertently help out your side. Don't you   
agree?"  
  
"So what are we supposed to do," Mars snarled, "sit around   
and twiddle our thumbs?"  
  
Zoicite let loose with a wicked grin, "no, we're going to take   
you out of the maze," she said gleefully. "Far away from your   
little princey."  
  
Rubeus suddenly turned on the blonde general, "that was   
not our agreement!" His voice was angry and scornful,   
"Prince Diamond agreed with Beryl that we would take them   
to the-"  
  
"My Queen has decided that to be an idiotic move at best,"   
Zoicite purred, "and since your prince decided to play noble,   
my queen is in charge."  
  
"Listen you peroxide dipped hyena-"  
  
"Ah, ah, ahh. Are you going to fight in front of the children?"  
  
Rubeus snarled, his eyes flicking back and forth between his   
enemies. He could not and would not fight where the sailors   
could see. The general's jeweled eyes glinted as an idea   
formed in his mind. "Fine," he said shortly, "we'll do it your   
way."  
  
Zoicite blinked, taken aback by the other's sudden   
cooperation. Shrugging, she turned her back to him,   
"excellent. I'm glad you see it my way. Let's go."  
  
Rubeus's eyes narrowed into slits as he watched Zoicite exit   
out the door. Signaling the droids to stay, he followed her   
out and into the dimly lit corridors of the Labyrinth.   
  
A moment later, the echo of Zoicite's screams could be   
heard. And then all was silent.   
  
Rubeus walked back into the light shortly after, his lithe f  
rame leaning in a smug posture against the doorframe. "Sorry   
about the interruption, your highness. Now, as I was saying, it   
wouldn't be fair for your prince to have an advantage over   
mine. So, if you agree, we'll escort you to a neutral area   
where we'll all await the out comings of this pseudo duel."  
  
Serena stared at the man in horrid disbelief.   
  
"Of course, if you want to. We can always end it here,   
I'll destroy your friends and simply take you hostage." The   
final general cocked his eyebrow towards the group of girls,   
then looked back to their leader. "Well?"  
  
"You're a monster," she whispered into the dead air, "do you   
know that?"  
  
"You could be right." Rubeus's smile deepened and his   
eyes glinted with mirth. "Your answer," he snapped.  
  
"I have no choice," Sailor Moon closed her eyes.   
  
"We'll come."  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Comments!  
  
  



	10. Labyrinth Square - Chapter 10

*Looks about* Huh. It looks like I might actually be   
getting somewhere with this monstrosity. Then again...  
  
Sigh, Sailor Moon is not mine, nor will it ever be. However,   
the storyline is slightly mine, and I'd be rather upset if   
someone took it from me without asking. I've wasted good   
brain cells cranking this sucker out.   
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Labyrinth Square  
  
Chapter 10  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
  
  
Twinkle twinkle little star  
High above the earth so far  
May I wish upon your light  
That I will live through this night?  
  
  
  
Rubeus was on cloud nine. For the first time since landing   
on the accursed planet known as Earth, things were going   
his way. The Sailors were under control, the prince was out   
of the way, and that screeching Zoicite was dead and gone.   
The blonde general had been worse than Emerald! But now   
she was with the Green Lady. The two could howl at each   
other for all eternity, for all he cared. They were gone, and   
that was all that mattered.   
  
The ruby graced general smirked, remembering the deed.   
  
Zoicite had been walking in front of him, her heels clattering   
smartly in time to the beat of a false victory. Rubeus stalked   
behind her, his angry demeanor evident as his called out her   
name in the echoing hallway.   
  
"Zoicite, you're not following orders."   
  
"Yes, I am," she smirked, turning around to face him. "My   
Queen's orders."  
  
Rubeus's eyes hardened, "you double crossed us! Prince   
Diamond won't stand for this, Zoicite."  
  
"He won't know. Diamond's too busy with his nostalgia.   
Queen Beryl was right to call him an idiot for what he's   
doing. So I'm merely carrying on with our plans ahead of   
schedule." Zoicite laughed, covering her mouth as she did.   
"You didn't really think Queen Beryl was going to let   
Diamond live, did you? After all, there can only be one   
royal line."  
  
Rubeus's lip curled in a disgusted sneer, "you really think   
that your Snake Queen could pull it off? I doubt it-especially   
with the loss of her last general. As incompetent as you might   
be."  
  
Zoicite's eyes narrowed, "you wouldn't dare."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"So be it," she shouted, "Zoi!"  
  
Violent energy came hurling at Rubeus. Pink cherry petals   
snapped in his face and cut deep rivulets in his skin.   
Rubeus threw his arm up and pushed his hand outwards,   
shielding his face from the surprise blast. He gritted his   
teeth and glared at his attacker.   
  
"Is that the best you've got? Ha!" Rubeus cupped his hands   
together and felt his own particular brand of energy surge   
into prickly spheres. With a wicked grin he threw them out   
and watched with satisfaction as they blew around Zoicite,   
catching her off balance and sending her flying backwards.  
  
"Oomph!" Zoicite hit a vined wall hard. She winced as she   
slid to the floor, feeling her ribs scream in protest. The   
general looked up and scowled at Rubeus, "I'm not finished   
with you yet."  
  
"Well that's just too bad," Rubeus's voice sang with triumph.   
"Because I am definitely through with you!"  
  
"No!" Zoicite screamed in frustration, gathering her energy   
in desperation, she formed her will into a slender ice spear   
and threw it with all her might.   
  
Another round of deadly energy spheres hurled through the   
air, one hit Zoicite's final retaliation and cracked it, sending   
shards of ice through out the hallway, while the remaining   
energy continued forward. Zoicite screamed one last time   
as the spheres struck her body. The connecting blast was   
explosive and Rubeus had to shield his eyes from the shock   
wave. Spicy waves of cold nega-energy swirled around him,   
mixed with the sweet sent of dying cherry blossoms.   
  
The darkness faded back into his vision. Rubbing his eyes,   
Rubeus glanced around the now disturbed Labyrinth corridor.   
He smirked.  
  
Empty as a merchant's soul. If Rubeus had been a cat, he   
would have purred.  
  
"Rower."  
  
Speaking of cats.   
  
Rubeus looked down from his high station to the present.   
Three of the Sailor Scouts walked silently behind him,   
surrounded on all sides. However, Sailor Moon was in front   
of him, accompanied by the Amazon scout and the black   
Mau. The feline creature was glaring at him with her   
cinnamon eyes, most likely cursing him in her mind for what   
he had forced her charges into.   
  
The corners of his lips twitched higher. It wasn't his fault   
that Sailor Moon was such a gullible twit.   
  
But it certainly was helpful.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Queen Beryl, Deviant Jewel of the Negaverse, Light of the   
Underworld, and Self-Proclaimed Goddess, had an   
undeniable urge to destroy something.  
  
This came from, she decided amiably, her general's sudden   
departure from her realm, and the queen's own lack of   
participation in that event. Damn that Diamond, anyway. He   
knew that Rubeus didn't get along with Zoicite, but had   
cajoled her into pairing them together anyway. Beryl knew   
that Zoicite was an irrepressible fiend who was far too   
ambitious for her own good, and that she seemed to have a   
finely groomed talent for getting under someone's skin.   
Ignoring these facts, however, she was the queen's general.   
And if anyone had the pleasure of carrying out Zoicite's demise,   
it should have been her.   
  
Drumming her long painted nails irritably against the stone   
arm of her throne, Queen Beryl contemplated her situation.   
Because of an unfortunate series of events, Queen Beryl   
found herself to be on short supply of generals. Though at   
least indirectly responsible for each of their ended career   
paths, she put firm support in the idea that their demises   
were their own faults. If they hadn't shown such *blatant*   
stupidity, they might still be alive.  
  
Might.  
  
Beryl sighed in disgust. This was not solving her problems.   
Diamond was fast coming up with reasons not to need her   
support. To stay in the game, the queen had to either find   
a reason to stay in his needed graces, or pull a strong ace out   
of the proverbial sleeve.  
  
"Curse that white prince!" She screeched, eyes blazing   
in fury. She sat in dark contemplation for a time, coming   
up with lurid and fanciful methods of extracting the life from   
Diamond as slow and as agonizing as possible. After a   
particularly gruesome image of the man stretched out on a   
rack of ice while her nails sanded him of his skin, layer by   
layer, she chuckled low and reined in her anger. Extending   
her gray skinned fingers, she beckoned to her crystal ball.   
"Come to me, my greatest lovely," she crooned.   
  
Doing as it was bidden, the clear sphere mounted on a   
clawed gnarled staff glided from the darkness before coming   
to rest at a comfortable distance from her postured torso.   
Flexing her skeletal fingers, she danced them over the ball,   
creating a metallic atmosphere that soon surrounded her   
and brought Beryl into a farseeing trance.  
  
Queen Beryl needed answers, and this was the best way   
she knew to get them. Releasing her mind from her body,   
she felt into deep concentration.   
  
Beryl was falling far behind in the race for conquest. But   
Diamond had inadvertently given her a chance to catch up.   
Not three hours ago he had vanished, with only Sapphire,   
his arrogant, technologically engrossed brother, knowing   
where he had spirited off to. The queen, however, was not   
the fool that the family of the white prince thought her to   
be. Her memories were beginning to come back at a furious   
pace, quickening with every meditation. What had once only   
been glimpses or sensations of past events became full-blown   
images of her history. And others' as well.   
  
Dark lips drew upwards in a smile of triumph. This would be   
her ace.   
  
Beryl could now clearly remember the rumors that had flown   
about her kingdom before the fall of the Silver Millennium.   
The Lunar court had finally narrowed the princess's choices   
down to two inevitable suitors. One came from a moon very   
much like their own, the other from their sister planet, Earth.   
Beryl knew that the pompous aristocrats of the Moon   
Kingdom considered neither worthy of the royal hand--but it   
was the Queen's ultimate decision, and she would deny her   
daughter nothing.   
  
And then had come a most curious tale from the craters of   
the Terran satellite. Two months before her planned date of   
attack, Beryl knew that rumors of her coming deed were   
flying thick. To her delight, the times were proving to be   
stressful on all interplanetary relationships. But none more   
so than those of the earth, the moon, and the nameless   
planet that Diamond heralded from.   
  
The Princess Serenity had been close to choosing, and   
Diamond had been confident that he would be the ultimate   
choice. But he had also known of Beryl's imminent arrival.   
Desperate to save his infatuation, he left the moon for a time   
and sought out one of the more odious characters that slunk   
about the galaxy. Striking an unknown deal with the   
creature known only as "The Wise Man," Diamond had   
returned confident, strong, and ready to take his place by   
Serenity's side.   
  
However, he had not counted on one factor: the Prince   
Endymion. Though he had certainly not taken advantage of   
his rival's absence, he hadn't let it slip by, either. The simple   
affection that had shone in the princess's eyes while looking   
at Endymion had turned into something deeper, more   
profound. And the Earth prince, who had at one time only   
chased the political implications, now glittered brightly with   
the aura one could only achieve with the realization of first   
love.   
  
Furious that his position had been usurped, Diamond   
challenged Endymion to a duel. As was traditional on the   
moon, the two suitors would run the legendary Labyrinth.   
The first to the Center Square would claim the prize that   
awaited them. Princess Serenity.  
  
Queen Serenity herself oversaw and judged the duel. Hiding   
herself high overhead, she watched the two as they ran the   
twisted corridors of the maze. On the moon the Labyrinth   
was constructed of hardy bushes and trees, laced tightly   
together by thick vines. It was the Old Queen's most prized   
possession-save her daughter-and she knew every leaf   
and crevice within its confines, as well as everyone who ran   
it.   
  
The Old Queen had known as soon as Diamond stepped   
into the maze that he was using unorthodox means to   
navigate the maze in hopes of winning. But she stood by   
silently, watching in amazement as Endymion trotted   
unerringly through the twisted paths, closing fast the   
distance between himself and his would be love.   
  
Inevitably, the suitors came out at the same time and ran   
to the Center Square. It seemed neck and neck, and the two   
reached the princess at the same time, each grabbing an   
arm in hopes of victory. Frightened, however, the flighty girl   
had cried out. Endymion, thinking he had hurt her, let go   
immediately, relinquishing his right to win. Diamond, seemingly   
triumphant at last, crowed to the sky and gripped the princess   
harder, oblivious to the pain he was causing. The Earth prince,   
however, was acutely aware of what was happening, and moved in   
to stop the other man.   
  
What would have been a simple matter of protest quickly   
turned ugly. Diamond misinterpreted Endymion's action,   
threw the princess aside, and struck out at the other man,   
breaking the greatest taboo known to the moon: thou shall   
not take violence onto another.  
  
Immediately Queen Serenity had fallen upon the duelists,   
incurring her wrath. She declared the contest void and   
turned to Diamond in anger. With dreadful finality, she   
judged him guilty and banished him from the peace of the   
Silver Millennium; throwing him, his court, and his planet far   
from anyone's reach. But because Endymion had not struck   
back, the Old Queen healed his wound and gave him her   
blessing.   
  
The memory ended there, leaving Beryl in devious thought.   
  
Now Diamond no longer held the advantage that he once   
claimed. Beryl knew where the prince had gone, with whom,   
and could easily guess why. What surprised her was how   
she could have been so easily tricked to over look the facts.   
So Sailor Moon was also Princess Serenity. Which could   
only mean that her dear caped crusader was the Earth   
prince Endymion in disguise.   
  
Endymion. Unbidden, the image of the magnificent prince   
swirled about the sphere. Beryl's eyes softened as she   
gazed upon his face. Even after all these years of brooding   
hatred, the site of his deep, aqua eyes and unruly raven   
hair put senses ablaze. What she would not give to have   
him at her side. It plagued her to see him whittling his life   
away with that blonde twit. Beryl could give him so much   
more. That is, if Diamond didn't mean to really finish what   
he had started a thousand years ago. Gifts were a moot   
ideal to a dead man.   
  
But Diamond wouldn't. He was trying too hard to become   
the gentleman he had once been regarded as. And if he had   
recommenced the duel, then he wouldn't be foolish enough   
to make the same mistake twice. He would carry out his   
doomed ideal as long as possible, and meanwhile, Beryl   
would pick up where he had dropped her and do whatever   
she wished.   
  
Which brought her back to her original problem. She had   
run out of competent minions, leaving her no choice but to   
carry the work out herself. That, she decided, would not be   
much of a problem. There was only one real task that   
remained before she could claim domination: the retrieval of   
Imperium Silver Crystal.   
  
Pushing herself deeper into contemplation, Beryl searched   
her mind for answers. Where could that blasted Serenity   
have hidden it? Obviously, the princess neither had it nor   
knew where it was. Those annoying Scouts that guarded   
the princess would be of no use to her. And if Endymion   
knew, she would never find out. It would be foolish to   
distract either of princes as they raced towards their   
unnamed prize in the center of the Laby--  
  
That was it! Queen Beryl fell from her meditations and leapt   
to her feet. She threw her head back in triumph and shrieked  
to the darkness.  
  
"I have you now, Serenity!" She laughed with malicious   
glee. "And soon, I'll have it all!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Darien slid to a stop in front of a three-way fork. Hands   
gripping the cloth over his knees tightly, he stooped to catch   
his breath. Sweat took this opportunity to trace the curves of   
his temple and fall down the arc of his jaw and onto the floor.   
A second rivulet trickled down the bridge between his eyes   
to run down and drop from his nose. Between deep lungfuls   
of air, Darien took note of how his clothes managed to stick   
in the most irritatingly way possible beneath his armor. And   
how the sword strapped to his side seemed bent on creating   
a chink in his thigh plate. He had forgotten how   
uncomfortable armor and dress could be.   
  
Straightening up, Darien forced himself to stretch out sore   
and protesting muscles. Acid build up could come back to   
haunt a person at bad times if he or she weren't careful.   
And right now, Darien *definitely* needed to be careful.   
The maze had never been a treat to run, but with the fate of   
his princess hanging precariously overhead, coupled by the   
natural wariness that came in dealing with two timing villains,   
the action of running it was nearly unbearable. There was   
so much pressure, so very much riding on his aching   
shoulders. That, and it had been a lifetime since he had last   
navigated the strange corridors of the Labyrinth. Literally.   
How did anyone expect him to remember all the twists and   
turns? Not to mention the various surprises that had   
suddenly grown between the vine-strewn maze. From the   
moving doorway to the unstable grating, it was really   
becoming all too much for the newly revived prince to bear.   
Why *ever* was he trying to kill himself for?  
  
Soft images of golden hair flowing about the blue-eyed face   
of an angel danced before his eyes. Memories of the   
delicate princess he had known so long ago flitted next to   
the ghostly dreams of an unknown girl in dire need. But   
coasting right along with those was the face of Serena.   
Cute, klutzy Meatball Head. From her adorable pout when   
things weren't going as planned, to the squeal of triumph   
and the sparkle in her eyes when she played her video   
games, to the sprightly wink and warm smile she gave to   
everyone who gave her reason. And also Sailor Moon; the   
brave, bumbling warrior that fought against all odds, demanding   
love and justice.   
  
So much in one tiny, indestructible package, how could he   
not love her? And he would tell her that, too, just as soon as   
he got to the center of the maze. As soon as this was all   
over, he would sweep her off her feet, cuddle her to his   
chest, and never let her go.   
  
With that firm resolve in mind, Darien gathered his energy   
and threw it into his feet, charging from a solid stop to a dead   
sprint faster than a cat could blink. Darien sped down the far   
fork, sending prayers to every deity he could think of that, hoping  
he would make it out to carry through with his resolve.  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
^.^ phoenix_cubed@hotmail.com   
  
  



	11. Labyrinth Square - Chapter 11

Word of the Day: Disclaimer! Sailor Moon is not mine, nor   
will it ever be.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Labyrinth Square   
  
Chapter 11   
  
By Phoenix Cubed   
  
*^*^*^*   
  
Roses are red   
irises are blue,   
death will not end   
my love for you.   
  
  
  
Without the sun, or at least, a decent watch, there is no way   
of accurately measuring time. This, Serena decided, was   
very unfortunate.   
  
It wasn't as if it were a life and death situation for her, but   
after an undisclosed amount of time spent simply *walking*;   
the girl felt it was in her right of boredom relief to know. Her   
mind could drift to other things besides the ache in her feet   
or agonizing twist in her stomach, or the tugging sensation   
she was suddenly experiencing in the back of her mind.   
Serena would be able to pretend that none of her current   
situation was real, and that she was back at home and with   
her family, like any normal girl would be. She and Sammy   
would be fighting over the bathroom, her mother would be in   
the kitchen doing dishes or perhaps cooking some delicious   
desert, and her father would be sitting at the table, reading   
his newspaper and drinking coffee. Or maybe he would be   
in the living room watching the evening news, and she was   
getting ready for bed while Sammy hid under the covers in   
his bedroom with his flashlight and tattered comic books.   
  
Serena pushed away an ironic smile as she imagined   
exactly which manga he would be reading. She wondered,   
how would he react if he ever knew that his very own sister   
led a comic book life herself? By day a mild mannered klutz,   
but when evil reeled its ugly head--cue dramatic heroine   
music--she transformed in a blaze of light and glory to   
become Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and   
Justice...   
  
The petite girl stumbled over a piece of debris hidden in   
the shadows of the maze walls. In an almost absent gesture,   
Sailor Jupiter reached forward to steady her leader, pulling   
away when Sailor Moon resumed her normal stride. The larger   
Scout gave neither encouraging word nor smile to the other,   
merely continued marching on to Rubeus's forced beat. Behind   
her, Serena could hear the other three Scouts doing the same.   
  
Once again, the bitter reminders of her tired condition floated   
into awareness. The boots of her Sailor suit were not meant   
for extended periods of hiking. In fact, she decided as she   
wrinkled her nose, they must not have been designed for much of   
anything. Serena could console herself, however, with the   
reminder of what Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars were forced to   
trot about in. With her grace, Serena would never have made   
it through her first battle. Thank the Moon for allies and   
good friends; she never wanted to have to go it alone.   
  
But then, remembering the shocked and betrayed looks   
exhibited on her friends faces when she had surrendered,   
and how Darien had run away as soon as he discovered her   
secret, maybe she really was alone now. Somewhere between   
protecting her secret self and her loved ones, she must have   
done something terribly wrong, for everyone to shun her and   
abandon her like they were doing. Even Luna had left her   
shoulder for Lita's.   
  
Tears of hopelessness began to well in her eyes as she   
continued to walk blindly ahead. Her intentions were good!   
All she had wanted to do was protect her friends. Rubeus would   
have killed them. Not even Jupiter's strength was enough to   
combat the wicked power brewing behind his jeweled eyes.   
Sailor Moon wished her friends could understand that. She   
just wanted them safe and unharmed, so that when this was   
all over, they could go back to living. She could play her   
games and gossip with Molly, Rei would sweep her temple   
steps, Amy would take her classes with the dreams of   
someday becoming a famous doctor...   
  
Saltine crystal liquid spilled from her ducts and rippled down   
her smudged cheeks. None of this was fair! Why did so   
much have to rest on *her* shoulders? She didn't want any   
of this. Just friends, a family, and a love like-like--   
  
Like Darien.   
  
Now where had that come from? Serena paused in her grief   
for a moment to wonder. Darien was a rude, inconsiderate   
tease that couldn't go for a minute without fishing for a   
fight. But he was also Tuxedo Mask: poetic, brave, and   
mysterious; always there to lift her spirits when she needed   
him most. That they were the same person was Sailor Moon's   
assurance that somewhere, someone was laughing at her.   
  
Well, she thought bitterly, at least *somebody* was having   
a good time.   
  
There came a slight shuffling from behind her, and then   
Sailor Moon felt a weight settle on her shoulder as Luna   
lightly dug her claws into Serena's suit for balance. Large   
cinnamon eyes gazed at the blonde girl before a rough pink   
tongue gently swiped the moist skin over her cheekbone. Luna   
purred quietly and rubbed Serena's chin before settling   
herself next to her ear.   
  
"Don't cry, Sailor Moon," she whispered, "the others will see   
and stir up trouble. We don't want that, yet."   
  
"They're angry at me, aren't they, Luna?" Serena whispered   
back.   
  
"Of course not," Luna replied, keeping her voice low.   
"They're good girls, they know why you did it."   
  
"Because I'm a coward."   
  
"No," Luna said firmly, tugging on the dangling earrings near   
her velvet nose, "because you have a big heart, and you   
know when to fight and when to give. There's no shame in   
that."   
  
"I think Darien hates me." The words were out of her mouth   
before she could stop them, "that's why he ran into the   
maze, so he didn't have to be around me."   
  
"Oh, Serena," Luna gently nudged her charge's jaw, "that's   
not true either. Tuxedo Mask did what he had to do. If he   
had a choice, he would have never left your side."   
  
The blonde gave the cat a startled, sidelong glance, "how   
would you know?"   
  
"Because he told me," she replied with catlike simplicity.   
  
Sailor Moon was astonished, "what?"   
  
Luna pressed her whiskers forward and smiled, "when you   
were sleeping, Darien and I had a little talk."   
  
"What did you talk about?"   
  
"Many things. But for now, what you need to realize is that   
Darien is just as confused as you are. But where as you   
took a nap, he took a walk."   
  
"Luna," Serena's tone was reproachful.   
  
"Don't blame me for your habits," the cat sniffed, "I certainly   
didn't create them. Getting back to the subject at hand, however,   
when Darien took that walk, he came to terms with himself,   
and, for the most part, with you. But before he could come   
back to tell you that, Diamond cornered him into a duel.   
Darien knew that if we were to have any chance of success,   
he had to leave you and play Diamond's game."   
  
"So Darien didn't run away."   
  
Luna shook her head, "quite the opposite. He's doing what   
he's always done: running risks to protect those he loves."   
  
The word ran through Serena's blood like wildfire, "loves?"   
  
Fighting very hard to keep the smug look from her face,   
Luna nodded. "He had one favor to ask of me before he left,   
though."   
  
"Wh-what was that?"   
  
"He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry, and that he   
hoped to see you again soon."   
  
"He-he's sorry?" Serena asked in wonder.   
  
"Stay alert, Sailor Moon, I'll be back." With that, the cat   
lifted herself up and jumped back to Sailor Jupiter's   
shoulder.   
  
Marching on in blank astonishment, Sailor Moon quietly   
pondered Luna's words.   
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
  
Sapphire huffed in irritation as he watched the water image   
cascade down the screen. Rubeus was successfully ushering   
the princess and the Scouts to the fourth checkpoint in the   
Labyrinth. It was perhaps the only positive aspect of   
Diamond's latest plan. Rubeus would open a doorway to   
their moon and bring the princess and her court to their new   
home. Beryl, if she lived through this, would be free to do   
what she wanted. However, with her current track record,   
Sapphire was finding this outcome highly unlikely.   
  
The Snake Queen had let Rubeus's action against her only   
remaining general go unpunished. She was left to do all the   
work herself, something all royalty detested, yet she had   
cried no outrage, no demands for vengeance. Sapphire halted   
the flowing vid screen image.   
  
Beryl was up to something.   
  
Laying his wine glass aside, Sapphire stood and began to   
pace the room. He thought the best when he was moving,   
and he moved the most when he was thinking.   
  
Beryl was a devious, underhanded lecher, who did not think   
twice about backstabbing or double crossing. She might   
have been a fool, but she often proved to be an intelligent   
one. Much of the generals' successes had been her plans put to   
action. That she was being so quiet about a major power   
play made Sapphire nervous.   
  
Deciding it was time to pay a visit to the Snake Queen of the   
Nega-verse, Sapphire gathered his energy and teleported to   
her throne room. He would use the ploy of feeding her   
information while gathering his own.   
  
But upon arriving at the expansive, dimly lit hall, he noticed   
with a shock that the dais had been abandoned by any minions   
and the granite throne of which Beryl usually occupied was   
itself empty. What's more, the creatures left in the throne   
room were beginning to emerge from the shadows. The repugnant   
looks he received from their glowing eyes were enough to notify   
him of his unwanted status. A few daring fellows even went so far   
as to hiss at him. Taking his cue before things became ugly,   
Sapphire vanished from Beryl's realm to reappear in his own   
quarters.   
  
Forcefully crushing his growing nervousness, Sapphire   
reactivated the fountain screen. As fast as the magic   
mixed machine could handle itself, he gave it orders.   
  
"Search and confirm Queen Beryl's status."   
  
The computer, an impossible mixture of magic and technology,   
whirred to life, its screen a flowing vertical stream of   
water. The voice was Emerald's, recorded and synthesized   
not three weeks before her death.   
  
"Status unknown."   
  
"Search and confirm General Rubeus's status."   
  
"Status confirmed." Immediately, the fountain screen   
displayed the marching procession of Rubeus and his   
entourage.   
  
"Search and confirm Prince Diamond's status."   
  
"Status confirmed." Again, the fountain screen cascaded   
down, this time to show the running image of the white   
prince, his pale skin slick with sweat and his body heaving   
with exhaustion.   
  
"Search and confirm Queen Beryl's status."   
  
The falling particles of light that made up his computer   
shimmered and fell blank. "Status unknown."   
  
Sapphire snarled, "Search again."   
  
The white spectrum dropped over the screen, "Unable to   
confirm status."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"No traceable particles in maze paths."   
  
Sapphire swore long and hard. Beryl wasn't in her realm;   
she wasn't in the maze, where else could she be?   
  
"Run a data check of any possible entry areas."   
  
The spectrum immediately vanished as maps of the maze drew   
into his vision. Using his link with the computer, Sapphire   
began sorting out possibilities, trying hard to think of what   
would have interested the Snake Queen so much that she would   
vanish. After several minutes of searching, Sapphire could   
still not find any area of significance. The only place she   
could be was the Center Square, an area where he had no data.   
Letting off another creative round of expletives, the high   
general grudgingly admitted that it was time to contact Diamond.   
  
Reaching out with his own sibling telepathic connection,   
Sapphire began searching for his brother. Thankfully,   
Diamond was already resting when he caught up to the   
runner.   
  
"Diamond," Sapphire called.   
  
~Sapphire?~ Came the reply. Sapphire could feel the   
surprise, as well as irritation, resonating through his mind.   
~What are you doing? I specifically told you not to contact   
me while I was running the maze.~   
  
"I am sorry, brother, but we have a problem."   
  
~A problem? How so?~   
  
"Beryl has disappeared, I can't find her anywhere."   
  
A moment of silence, then, ~I see. Your scanners show her   
nowhere, then?~   
  
"Her last traced movements end at her throne, Diamond."   
  
~Then there's only one place she could be. I did not   
anticipate her making a move like this.~   
  
"She has betrayed us, Diamond."   
  
~You're jumping to conclusions, brother. It may be that   
she simply wishes to witness the outcome of our little   
tournament.~   
  
"You don't think she'll look for the Crystal?"   
  
~She may look all she wants.~ Diamond's voice was clearly   
irritated now. ~But even if the Crystal were not completely   
useless by now, or destroyed entirely, it certainly won't   
let the likes of her get near it. ~   
  
"What do you want me to do, then? Just let her go?"   
  
~Let her do as she wishes, for now. However, why don't you   
join her at the Center until I arrive, to...remind her of our   
agreement. Does that suit you?~   
  
Sapphire nodded, and then remembered that his brother   
couldn't see him. "That's fine."   
  
~Good. Keep an eye on events, and contact me if anything   
else comes along.~   
  
"Yes, Diamond." Sapphire responded as he felt his brother   
break their connection.   
  
Sapphire quickly began shutting down his machine. Barking   
out orders to a summoned droid, he gave last minute   
instructions before gathering his energy once more and   
rocketing off.   
  
Diamond may have been inflicted by the diseased mind of   
chivalry, but when it came to protecting his assets, Sapphire   
had no such compunctions.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
Sailor Mercury slid down the wall with a relieved sigh, Venus   
right behind her.   
  
"Too much walking," the warrior of love muttered, rubbing   
her ankles.   
  
Mercury nodded her head in quiet agreement, massaging   
her own aching calves. She watched as Sailor Mars   
settled on a large rock that Mercury had sat next to.   
The blue haired Scout had taken note of the priestess's   
sudden quiet nature and preoccupied expression. Her   
eyes had taken on a distant look in them that suggested   
she was thinking, but the tilt of her head made Mercury   
think that Mars was actually listening to something.   
  
Cocking her own ear, Mercury listened intently to the white   
noises of the Labyrinth. Generators hummed quietly in the   
background, the electric lights propped in the torches   
sparkled and cracked, and a quiet breeze moved constantly   
through the long and winding passageways. None of these   
stirred any intrigue within Mercury, and certainly Mars   
couldn't be interested in such inconsequential sounds. So   
what was it?   
  
Venus tapped Mercury on the shoulder, "what are you doing,   
Mercury?"   
  
The girl shook her head, dusting away her curiosity,   
"listening, I think."   
  
"Oh, you hear it too, huh?"   
  
Mercury blinked intelligently, "what?"   
  
Venus waggled her fingers in the air, an incoherent gesture   
that was supposed to add to her point, "the murmuring. It   
could almost be a song, but the bars aren't consistent."   
  
"It's not a song," came the voice of Mars, "and its not   
murmuring, either, Venus."   
  
Two heads swiveled to look at the raven priestess, "huh?"   
  
"It's an echo, " Mars breathed in deeply, gathering the air   
about her. "Something like sonar. It says it's looking for   
someone."   
  
Sailor Mercury was becoming cross, "I don't hear anything.   
What are you two talking about?"   
  
Mars smiled and turned her eyes to Mercury. Gazing in a   
critical manner, the water scout had time to notice that her   
friend's eyes were not actually blue, like she had originally   
thought. In fact, she didn't have a color in her index to   
classify her liquid pools of cold fire. Somewhere, she   
supposed, between deepest lavender and darkest violet was the   
closest she would come.   
  
"You're too analytical, Mercury. But if you would like to hear   
it, ask your computer."   
  
"But my computer hasn't been working, Mars. You know   
that."   
  
"It will work now."   
  
Mercury blinked, astonished at her Mars's sudden, almost   
clairvoyant attitude. Too curious to ignore her presumption,   
however, Mercury turned on her visor and flipped up the   
screen of her small computer. It worked. Both pleased and   
apprehensive, Mercury immediately began to type instructions   
to the tiny machine, tracking the air for the mysterious sound   
her fellow scouts could hear.   
  
"Amazing," she said after analyzing the results. "There is   
some sort of produced seismic residue within the Labyrinth.   
It's sounding at both high and low level frequencies that are   
out of normal hearing ranges." Her fingers flew quietly over   
the keypad, "I don't understand this--"   
  
"Hey!"   
  
The Scouts' heads snapped up as they witnessed a very   
angry Rubeus striding towards them. Mercury clipped the   
small computer shut and deactivated her visor, shunting them   
both away into her own personal space where no one else   
could go.   
  
"What do you have?" Fury in his jeweled eyes, Rubeus   
reached the blue Scout and hauled her up by the bow on   
the front of her Sailor Suit. "What was that?"   
  
"Put me down, Carrot Face!" Mercury glared at him with her   
baleful azure eyes.   
  
Rubeus snarled at the girl as he watched through the corner   
of his eye the other Scouts gathering around, "I'll do   
whatever I please, Sailor Brat."   
  
"Put her down, Rubeus." A steady male voice commanded.   
  
Rubeus blinked in surprise as his fingers flexed open in   
automatic obedience to the voice. Spinning around, he   
bowed his torso to the new comer.   
  
"Sapphire," he acknowledged, "I didn't expect you."   
  
"Obviously," Sapphire's voice held impatience. His eyes   
flicked to the three Sailor girls who were eyeing him warily.   
Moving his head, he saw the remaining two on the opposite   
wall across the checkpoint room. "You three," he spoke,   
pointing to Mars, Mercury, and Venus, "join the other two.   
Don't cause any trouble, I want no reason to hurt you."   
  
Rubeus began to sputter, but Sapphire silenced him with a   
look, "we need to talk. Come with me." With that, he   
flickered and vanished.   
  
The remaining general swore lightly under his breath, "watch   
them," he commanded his accompaniment of droids, before   
disappearing himself.   
  
"That was fun," Venus muttered, crossing the room as the   
dark lunar minions hissed warnings.   
  
Jupiter smiled at them as they sat down next to her and   
Sailor Moon. "Never a dull moment, is there?"   
  
Venus shook her head pleasantly, and then looked to her   
silent leader. Her eyes were shut and her head was resting   
against the back wall. The fluttering of her eyelids and   
inconsistent breathing told the golden Sailor that Serena was   
still awake, but her relaxed posture and bemused smile   
spoke volumes about the blonde's attentiveness to reality.   
  
"Sailor Moon?"   
  
No response.   
  
Sailor Jupiter shook her head; "she's been like this for a   
while. Ever since that buzzing noise started."   
  
Mars looked to the taller Scout, "how well do you hear it?"   
  
"Not very. Kinda reminds me of a fly singing opera."   
  
Under some very peculiar looks from her friends, Jupiter   
shrugged. "What? It does."   
  
"It's beautiful."   
  
All eyes turned at the soft statement to gaze upon Sailor   
Moon.   
  
"What do you hear, Serena?" Luna asked, her voice alive   
with curiosity.   
  
Sailor Moon smiled. "Everything."   
  
Sailor Mars's eyes widened to a spectacular size. The   
sound that echoed within her heightened senses was clearly   
looking for something. But at Sailor Moon's words, the once   
indistinct echoing became a full chorus of sound, its voice   
pealing with exultation. The warrior priestess suddenly   
realized that whatever the source of the sound was, it had   
found what it was looking for. Sailor Moon.   
  
It must have become clear to the others as well, for their   
eyes lit up and they immediately began glancing about the   
room, searching for the unseen choir that echoed within their   
minds.   
  
"Magnificent," Venus breathed.   
  
"By the Moon and Stars," Artemis whispered from the   
ground.   
  
"Is that what you hear, Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked in awe.   
  
Sailor Moon smiled at her friends, then looked past them and   
to the center of the room. Confused, the others followed her   
line of vision to see Rubeus's sudden appearance.   
  
"Did you girls have a nice chat?" He asked, his voice as   
condescending as his smile, "I hope so, because break   
time's over. Let's get moving."   
  
The Scouts looked as if they were going to protest the orders   
and balk, but Serena stood quietly and walked to the carrot   
topped general. Rubeus's expression changed to one of   
suspicion as the girl stopped a short distance from him.   
"What do you think you're doing, Princess?"   
  
Sailor Moon met his eyes levelly, "what I've been told to do,   
General."   
  
Rubeus snarled, anger seething within him. He was developing   
a hatred for this girl and what she represented. It was her   
fault that he was reduced to a babysitting lackey--nothing   
more than an expendable puppet. To him she was but a meaningless   
infatuation, yet his prince held her in such disgusting awe.   
She was the bauble for which Diamond had discarded any important   
matters to pursue. Why Rubeus was stuck on this miserable planet   
with no hope of success or gain.   
  
Weeks of frustration boiled into his consciousness and   
rushed to his hand, raising it in an attempt to menace the girl   
before him. Sailor Moon didn't gasp or shrink back at his   
gesture; merely stood there, her head held high and her   
eyes calm and accepting. Her deep pools of blue held him   
in suspension. These were not the eyes of the crying, whiny   
child he had sneered at during their first encounter. These   
were the eyes of the past--belonging on the face of a   
person who had died a thousand years ago.   
  
Sapphire was right. They had to relocate *now.*   
  
Rubeus turned smartly on his heel, breaking the spell the   
tiny princess had placed upon him. Roughly shoving droids   
aside, he cleared a sizable space along the wall. Rubeus   
rotated his body back to face his group of prisoners,   
schooling his features into their normal, arrogant pose.   
  
"As long as you're being so agreeable, Sailor Moon, I'm sure   
you won't mind going first."   
  
Sailor Jupiter moved to the front line, placing herself even   
with Serena. "Where do you think you're taking us?"   
  
Rubeus glanced at the tall Scout, giving her a look that one   
might give a bug at the bottom of their shoe, "somewhere   
else."   
  
"Where?" Venus moved in line with the other two, her eyes   
hard and her posture stubborn.   
  
Rubeus gave a sigh of long suffering. "If you must know,   
we're going to a more remote location to await the failure of   
Prince Endymion."   
  
Mars took her place beside Jupiter, "why can't we stay   
here?"   
  
"We're in the way here," the general snapped. "We cannot   
interfere with the prince's path." He turned away again and   
threw out his hand, sending a hard current of energy into the   
wall. It hit with massive force, rattling foundation stones and   
loose debris. The wall where he aimed gave way completely, the   
stones crumbling into a black void that gave no light or hint   
of direction.   
  
With a wolfish grin, Rubeus faced Sailor Moon and gave her   
a courtly bow. "After you."   
  
Fear rose with dread certainty as Sailor Moon stared into the   
abysmal darkness of the portal. Her heightened senses as a   
Scout told her that wherever it came out to, it was not a   
destination on Earth. Whatever force that had possessed her   
earlier and given her strength abandoned her. The girl balked,   
not wanting to go.   
  
"No," she cried out, backing up, "I won't go through."   
  
"Why you--" Rubeus sneered, striding menacingly forward.   
"Insolent girl!"   
  
Aware of the sudden danger, the four Scouts converged to   
become a living wall between the angry General and their   
frightened princess.   
  
"Out of my way, brats!"   
  
"Not on your life!"   
  
Scarlet with rage, Rubeus gathered his energy and pushed   
brutally against the female protectors. But, startlingly, they   
rallied and combined their energies to push back.   
  
Sailor Moon watched the commotion in horror. She wanted   
them to stop, but she was so frightened! Her instincts   
screamed at her from every corner, warning her against the   
portal.   
  
Then it happened. The murmuring in the back of her mind   
that had transformed into whispers and chorus burst   
through her fear-hazed senses, singing with all its might.   
The others struggled bravely against Rubeus, oblivious to   
the revelation she was experiencing. Luna and Artemis   
suddenly jumped to her shoulders. Sailor Moon gasped   
quietly as the air began to shimmer around her, and the   
three watched as the portal began to flicker violently.   
Once, twice, then was still.   
  
"Sailor Moon," Luna whispered. "What happened?"   
  
"I-I don't know," she stammered.   
  
Artemis sniffed the air cautiously, "something's changed."   
  
The mysterious song once more danced through Serena's   
mind, and before she could stop herself, her voice barked   
out, commanding, "Scouts, fall back at once!"   
  
"Huh?" Jupiter's head swung backwards, surprised at the   
order.   
  
Rubeus took advantage of the Scouts' confused state and   
surged his energy forward, blasting the four off their feet and   
into the far walls. The ground shook with his outburst, and   
many of his minions fell to the floor in shock. In unchecked   
fury, the carrot topped General turned to the one person   
who dared withstand his attack.   
  
"Enough of these childish games, Moon Brat." He spat the   
words, voice dripping with ice. "Go through the door or   
I'll end it all here and now, starting with your friends!"   
  
Sailor Moon started, staring the man straight in the face,   
knowing that he was eager for any excuse to do just that.   
The song still filled her head, though, and she was beginning   
to understand. Her mind touched the portal, knowing that it   
no longer led to the place Rubeus thought it did. She also   
knew that, though Rubeus intended for all of them to leave   
the maze checkpoint, only one of them would.   
  
"Get a move on!" The General grated, "we don't have all   
day!"   
  
"But--" Torn between the compulsion of the song and the   
unerring loyalty to her friends, Sailor Moon's head jerked   
back and forth, lost and unsure.   
  
"Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars whispered into the air.   
  
The blonde immediately looked to her friend, her eyes wide   
and frightened.   
  
"Go," she whispered, aware of Rubeus's eyes boring into   
her.   
  
"But--" If she left them, they would die!   
  
Sailor Mars clearly heard the song's instructions, and knew   
what it meant. With effort, she forced herself to stand and   
glared at her leader and friend. "Go," she said forcefully.   
"You *must.*   
  
To her side, Mars felt the other Scouts stand, knowing that   
each one of them also felt the song's strange compulsion.   
  
"Go on," Venus said gently, agreeing with Mars, "we'll be   
fine."   
  
Realizing it was futile to resist, Sailor Moon bent into a   
crouch, obeying the sonorous voice in her mind. With   
great care, she lifted the cats from her shoulders and   
hugged them tightly, pressing her face into their fur. "You   
two need to leave now." She whispered to them, "Run. Get   
out of here as fast as you can." She pushed her forehead   
against Luna's, a tear threatening her eye, "take care, my   
friends."   
  
Then, setting them down, she stood, straightening her slight   
body to its fullest height. Guided by the sense of her friends   
and the song in mind, she walked forward in a slow, deliberate   
manner. She passed Rubeus and the droids without so much as a   
glance, stopping only once she reached the black portal that   
sucked in light as it swirled about in a forbidding pattern.   
  
Pulling her head over her shoulders, she gave the room one   
last smile and a wink, before taking the final step and   
disappearing into the unseen depths of the doorway.   
  
When the last tendrils of her golden locks vanished from   
sight, there came a great surge of light and sound as the   
vortex fluxed wildly, shooting out great beams of silver   
energy. The collapse of the dark tunnel sent out a blasting   
shockwave, knocking the room occupants to the ground.   
Shards of light splintered in a spectacular display before   
bursting into smaller particles and floating gently to the   
ground in the form of golden snow. The last remnants of   
Rubeus's portal, plan, and hopes of success faded   
slowly away in the dying embers.   
  
Rubeus pushed his head up from its tucked position beneath   
his arms. His ruby eyes swept the room, shocked. "No," he   
choked, "what happened, where did she go?" He staggered   
to his feet and stumbled to where the gateway once stood,   
feeling the restored wall desperately with his hands, looking   
for traces of the passageway. "This can't be! What happened   
to my portal?"   
  
Eyes blazing, he whipped about to stare at the remaining   
Sailors, who were struggling one by one to stand. "You did   
this!" he raged, anger pouring through the air in waves.   
"You and that Moon Brat changed the portal somehow! Tell   
me, where did she go!"   
  
Sailor Venus thrust her body upwards and locked her   
elbows, giving herself enough leverage to crouch on her   
knees and stare defiantly at the towering General. "We're   
not telling you squat, vegetable breath."   
  
Rubeus snarled and moved in to ward a heavy blow on   
Venus's midsection, but Sailor Jupiter pushed to her feet,   
her gaze heated and dangerous. "Back off, pal."   
  
"So tough." The general sneered at the tall brunette, "Do   
you think I'm scared?"   
  
Mercury struggled upwards, her legs steadying beneath her.   
"You should be," she threw out in defiance.   
  
"Yeah," Mars countered, pulling up beside her blue haired   
comrade. "'Cause we're the Sailor Scouts--"   
  
"--And we're going to rock your world." Venus finished,   
standing tall.   
  
Rubeus looked them over one by one, an eyebrow rising high   
to his hairline, before bursting out with laughter. "You?"   
he roared, "four pathetic little girls who woke up one morning   
and decided to play dress up?" His laughter stopped abruptly   
as looked the golden haired warrior straight in the eye. "You   
really think you can beat me," he hissed. "Zoicite thought   
the same thing, and look where she is. Not even your leader   
thinks you can do it. Look at how she abandoned you. You   
don't have a chance, so give it up."   
  
"Oh, we don't have to beat you," Venus winked at him.   
  
"Just keep you busy for a while," Jupiter smirked.   
  
Rubeus's eyes widened, "what is this?"   
  
"Sailor Moon didn't abandon us," Sailor Mars sassed, giving   
him a smugger grin than she had ever given Serena, even   
after winning an argument. "We *told* her to go."   
  
"Right," shouted Mercury. "Our princess has work to do!"   
  
Venus nodded and rounded on the carrot topped General, looking   
him square in the eye. "And there's no way we're going to let   
you interfere!"   
  
"You think this little plan of yours will work?" The General   
asked, his voice deceptively calm. "What makes you think that,   
after I kill all you off, I won't go after Sailor Moon and do   
exactly the same thing?"   
  
"Because--" The four Scouts shouted together, their stances   
tense and their faces harsh and ready, "you've got to kill us   
first!"   
  
"Won't that be challenge," he bit off, then hate and anger   
clouded his face and screamed to air, "You want a fight? So   
be it! Droids...ATTACK!"   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Almost done, how about a reveiw? ^.^;;


	12. Labyrinth Square - Chapter 12

Finally! The final confrontation of my first Sailor Moon   
fiction. It's taken a bit of time, but I think its worth it. Of   
course, that could be just me, too. ^.^   
  
Sailor Moon is not mine, nor will it ever be. I'm crying right   
now. Honestly.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Labyrinth Square   
  
Chapter 12   
  
By Phoenix Cubed   
  
  
And now quite disgruntled   
I realize I am dead.   
Serenity and I   
will have to wait to be wed.   
Serena, my love,   
my words ring true,   
I promise to find   
my way back to you.   
  
  
^*^*^*   
  
  
Serena existed within a field of nothing.   
  
All around her, winds of blackness breathed by her skin and   
caressed her mind. It was warm and inviting, encircling her   
distraught self and pulling her close. Like a caring mother to   
a child, she was made to feel safe, loved, and carefree. The   
feeling was so comfortable, so familiar, and it gave Serena a   
sense that nothing at all was wrong in the world. It was the   
feeling of security she had always longed for.   
  
How dare it.   
  
How *dare* this unseen force lull her into happiness! The   
nerve it must possess, to comfort her and whisper soothing   
thoughts into her mind--that everything was and would be   
fine, when most certainly everything was *not!* How dare   
it lift her spirits when all she wanted to do was fall to   
the floor and drown in self-loathing. She had left her   
friends to die! Serena had abandoned her closest and most   
dear companions, all because she didn't have the strength,   
the force of will to resist whatever it was that drove her   
through the doorway Rubeus had constructed.   
  
Tears pricked her eyes--alone at last.   
  
Comforting winds swept about her, brushing the tears   
from her eyes and into the darkness. Surprised and angry,   
she reached out for them, not wanting the single thing that   
was solely hers to be taken away so cruelly. Why couldn't   
she have her grief? Why couldn't she wallow in the despair   
that had spawned from her unfaithful deeds? It was what   
she deserved!   
  
~Do you really think so?~   
  
Serena's eyes flew open. "Who's there?" She asked, her   
voice reaching out to the darkness. But no one answered   
her. This annoyed her. Who was out in the dark witnessing   
her grief? Her vocal chords no longer wavering in mournful   
song, she called out once more, "whose out there? Show   
yourself!"   
  
A musical laughter flitted through the air, tickling Serena's   
senses. "Ah, my sweet Serenity. You have grown so much,   
yet changed so little."   
  
A shaft of silver light broke through the darkness, and from   
its very top a small star descended, growing larger and more   
defined as it made its way down. The song in her mind struck   
a high note and Serena gasped. The star tightened in on itself   
and began to take new shape. Wings of finely crafted crystal   
framed the tiny body of a fairy-sized angel. Her large eyes were   
filled with wisdom and love, and her silver tinted lavender hair   
was done up in two buns, with the rest streaming down to fall   
with her long white dress.   
  
Serena's knees gave out and she fell to the unseen floor as   
the beautiful, petite sized woman came to rest level with her   
face.   
  
"Always so full of questions, needing to know the answers   
right here and now. You drove the royal scholars into a   
tizzy many times." She smiled, "how I've missed you."   
  
Sailor Moon could only gape at the woman. "How do you-   
who--?"   
  
"Am I really that novel of a sight to you, my daughter?"   
  
Serena gasped, "Queen Serenity," she breathed, "mother."   
  
The Old Queen nodded, pleased. "That's right, Serenity.   
But now you must listen to me, there are a great many things   
you must know, and we are running out of time. Do you   
hear the song?"   
  
Serena nodded, letting the music come forward in her mind.   
As if waiting for acknowledgement, the song burst out in a   
new variation, captivating the girl and making her want to   
seek out the source of it, to hold it close and claim it as   
her own.   
  
"That is the Imperium Silver Crystal, Serenity. By birthright,   
yours and yours alone. You must protect it and keep it safe   
from those who would use it for ill intent. You can use its   
power for the greater good of all. But beware of it, also, and   
do not let it take over your mind. For just as you use the   
Crystal, it uses you, and the more energy you take from it,   
the more it will take from you. Do not let your fate become   
mine, my daughter."   
  
"Take my energy?" Serena shook her head, confused. I don't   
understand."   
  
"That is because you were not meant to, until now." Queen   
Serenity's expression became grave. "Listen to me,   
Serenity. You must know your past before you can claim   
your future. A thousand years ago, you were the princess   
of the Moon, engaged to Prince Endymion of Earth--"   
  
Time drifted by unnoticed as Serena listened with rapt   
attention to the story her mother weaved. Images of her   
past bloomed in vivid color as her mother explained to her   
everything she needed to know about her past, the Silver   
Crystal, and the Negaverse. And at the sudden remembrance   
of her beloved kingdom, a single tear fell down her cheek   
and dropped soundlessly into the darkness.   
  
Queen Serenity smiled and stilled the tear in the air before it   
could disappear. "And now, my daughter, for your gifts."   
  
The tear glowed and flashed suddenly. In its place floated a   
gold crescent moon fixed to shiny rose hilt. "This is the   
Crescent Moon Wand, the first royal scepter of the Moon   
family. With the Crystal in its base, nothing can stop   
you."   
  
Tentatively, Serena reached out and grasped the wand,   
amazed at how well it fit her hand. "Its beautiful."   
  
"Now it is time for you to go, my dear, sweet Serenity." The   
Queen gave her daughter a sad, proud smile, "I wish you the   
best of luck, and send all of my love with you. You know   
what to do, my daughter."   
  
Serena nodded, "yes."   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Eight feet ran noiselessly down the debris-ridden hallways of   
the Labyrinth. Of all Mother Nature's creatures, the cat is   
the most successful at stealth and ambush. They can pad   
through grassland or city street alike and never make a   
sound. However, for this trait cat-kind paid the price of   
surprise over all-out endurance. It was a fee that Luna and   
Artemis were keenly feeling as they ran for an exit.   
  
"Come on, Luna," Artemis said, trying to urge his companion   
on. "We've got to keep going."   
  
"But Artemis," Luna puffed, "we've been running for such a   
long time. We need to rest."   
  
Artemis rubbed against Luna in a feline gesture of comfort,   
but also to push her forward. "After we're out of the maze,   
you can sit in a tree and I'll bring you some fresh fish   
directly from the sea port, and we can rest and clean our   
paws until we turn gray. But for now, the Scouts told us to   
hightail it out of here, so that's what we're going to do."   
  
"I feel so helpless," Luna fretted, "why ever did we become   
cats in the first place, Artemis?"   
  
"We're advisors, Luna, not warriors." Artemis nudged her   
again, "they'll be all right. We've done all we can to train   
and guide the Scouts, now its up to them."   
  
Luna sighed and picked up the trot. "I wonder how they're   
doing."   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Beryl stared in fascination at the scene that surrounded her,   
scarcely able to believe her eyes.   
  
"By all things dark," she whispered into the stagnate air,   
but her oath came short, as she had no words left in her   
awe.   
  
She wondered how it was possible, when all she had done   
was walk through the decorative double doors that heralded   
the end of the twisted paths of the maze. She had thought   
to come across a room with the Crystal sitting in its center,   
or perhaps some roughly painted replica of the original   
chamber where it was kept, crafted by uncaring and naïve   
mortals with no idea of what they were making. Nothing,   
however, could have prepared her for the sight that swept   
away her foul breath with a single stroke.   
  
It was exactly how she remembered it. The walls were thick   
with green vines and trees that towered high into the eternal   
night sky of space. Stars shone with their infallible light,   
looking down with their timeless gazes at the follies of   
men and mortals. Lunar winds brought the sounds of distant   
fountains gurgling as well as the scents of the flower   
gardens just beyond the maze walls. And high in the night,   
Earth spun on its invisible axis to watch the moon's endless   
dance.   
  
She was in the Labyrinth's Center Square. The *original*   
Labyrinth Square.   
  
Her feet moved her across the cobbled stone floor as she took   
in the marvels that that bloomed before her. She ran a   
skeletal hand across the coarse thicket walls until a thorn   
snagged her gray hued skin and tore a ragged line down her   
palm. Beryl gave it no heed, though, and let the limb fall   
back to her side, hardly noticing as dark energy rushed to   
the wound and sped up the healing process. Not a drop of   
her tainted blood fell to the ground as she continued her   
way across the Square.   
  
There was a shining glint that came to her out of the corner   
of her eye. Turning, she headed towards the open center,   
where the prize of all prizes awaited the ultimate victor--   
Of who Queen Beryl had every intention of being.   
  
There it was, suspended not a meter off the ground and   
bathing in a cast of starlight that seemed to stream down   
from the heavens above her, creating in an endless spotlight.   
Its thousands of facets caught and repelled the light, sending   
miniature spectrums to dance about the expansive Square.   
  
Like a night insect to a porch light, Beryl was drawn to it,   
wanting desperately to hear its call in her mind and feel its   
energy in her blood. *This* was what she had worked at for   
so many years, the intoxicating power of the immortal Imperium   
Silver Crystal!   
  
"Not so fast, Majesty."   
  
Beryl stopped dead in her tracks and turned about to see the   
dark haired General, Sapphire, standing there, his arms   
crossed and his mouth set in a grim line.   
  
"Sapphire," she snapped, "How dare you order me about!   
What do you think you're doing?"   
  
Sapphire crossed his arms. "Reminding you of our   
agreement." His body flickered and disappeared, only   
to reappear between her and the Crystal. "You haven't   
forgotten, have you?"   
  
Queen Beryl sneered and looked down at the man, "I do not   
care for your tone, General. I am Queen here, and I will   
pick and choose what agreements I care to honor or disregard."   
  
"And I am brother to the Prince of the Nega Moon," Sapphire   
replied coolly. "Acting on his behalf to make sure none of   
us collect our just rewards prematurely."   
  
"You mean, to make sure they are not collected at all," the   
Snake Queen shot back, her temper on the rise. "Do you think   
I am a fool, Sapphire? An imbecile, perhaps? To think   
your brother would freely give me the greatest source of   
power in the universe, when all he would take is a bride?"   
  
Sapphire hesitated slightly, "they are a fair match in my   
prince's eyes."   
  
"That is because your prince is as blind as he is stupid.   
The power of Serenity is nothing without the Silver Crystal."   
  
Something flashed across Sapphire's face. Beryl's red eyes   
glinted with insight and mischief. "Or didn't you know that,"   
she purred to him, "There is no Moon Queen without the   
Imperium Silver Crystal, it is what gives them their power."   
She let out a short bark of laughter, "and what will give me   
mine!"   
  
Sapphire planted his feet firmly on the ground. "Not while   
I stand here, you won't. You get nothing until the Prince   
arrives."   
  
"Out of my way, Sapphire," Beryl snarled, biting off the words   
in her throat. "I *will* take what's mine."   
  
"But *not* until Diamond arrives."   
  
"I do not follow the whims of a lackey!" She screamed at   
him, throwing out her fury and frustration and a blinding   
ball of frozen ice and power. "Move!"   
  
The deadly wave of energy came hurling at him, faster and   
stronger than anything Sapphire could hope to deflect.   
Queen Beryl cackled as she prepared to witness the   
general's demise. Sapphire threw his arms up to protect   
himself the best he could, no time to avoid the blast--   
  
There was a flash of intense, white light, burning into every   
corner of his soul, searing his mind in a fashion he had never   
felt before. The General heard Beryl's scream of rage and   
he lowered his arms, taking in the shock of his life.   
  
Sailor Moon stood in calm repose, acting as a living barrier   
between Sapphire and Beryl. Pale lids drew back to reveal   
cerulean eyes set in a mask of wise determination. Her arms   
lie demurely at her sides and her hair streamed out behind   
her like twin banners waving gently in the wind. The white   
light receded into outline, defining the sailor suited stature   
of a girl he would have never imagined to be a warrior.   
  
"How," Beryl whispered in a hoarse tone, "how can this be?   
You're supposed to be on the Nega Moon with the rest of the   
brats! Why are you here? Answer me!"   
  
Serena let her eyes settle on the Snake Queen, feeling them   
become hard and set. Here was the woman responsible, the   
one who had destroyed everyone and everything she had ever   
loved. She, who dared call herself queen, was why Serena   
was dressed in flowing power and filled with the dreadful   
knowledge of her past, instead of being at home, or with   
friends, or anywhere else but this empty memory of what   
once was.   
  
"It all looks so real, doesn't it, Beryl?"   
  
The woman blinked, "what are you babbling about?"   
  
"This place," Serena motioned, "the Square. It's exactly like   
we remember it to be. The stars are out, the winds blow...but   
it's not real. Merely an illusion of the past. A well crafted   
reminder of what I once had." Serena's eyes darkened in sadness,   
"what any of us could have had, if not for your greed and evil."   
  
Beryl curled her lip in disgust, "don't feed me rubbish. This   
is the Moon! I won't fall for one of your traps so easily, Moon   
Brat."   
  
Serena shook her head, "then your lust for power has corrupted   
your sight as well as your soul. Listen, witch, do you not   
hear our words echoing?"   
  
The waterfalls. Beryl twitched. That wasn't a fountain she   
heard, but her own footsteps echoing off the walls! The Snake   
Queen's eyes burned in rage, how could she be fooled so easily?   
"No matter," she hissed, "once I have the Crystal, I will create   
my own kingdom. One even greater than your mother's!"   
  
"That," Sailor Moon stated, "is something I cannot allow you   
to do."   
  
Sapphire, who was standing quietly behind the two women,   
blinked in astonishment as the tiny princess suddenly drew   
herself up and raised her hand. He swallowed nervously as   
he recognized the crescent topped wand held in her secure   
grip.   
  
Serena breathed deeply and closed her eyes; siphoning   
power she didn't yet have mastery of. "Moon," she   
whispered, "Cosmic Power!"   
  
The wand began to glow with an intense light and Queen Beryl   
screamed as it shot from the glowing crescent and into her   
breast. The blast shook her body, and she staggered forward,   
falling to the ground with a gurgling moan. "This isn't over,   
Sailor Moon," she choked out, before fading into the shadows.   
  
Serena watched as the last of Beryl disappeared before   
slumping to the floor, the Moon Crescent Wand slipping from   
her fingers to settle quietly on the floor. Dimly she was   
aware of footsteps coming towards her, and a pair of white   
trousers stepped in her line of vision.   
  
Sapphire knelt down beside Sailor Moon, his gaze level and   
his voice even. "She's not gone, you know."   
  
The Crystal's song flowered in her ears, trying to urge her   
closer to its jeweled self. But Serena was too tired from   
even the small taste she had of its power, so she only   
nodded dumbly at the General's statement.   
  
"I know."   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
"Beryl, you fool. You have failed me again!"   
  
"My Mistress, please! I have worked too hard to lose now.   
Give me one more chance!"   
  
"You don't deserve this, Beryl, but I shall give you this last   
gift before I abandon you! Use it wisely!"   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
  
Something was wrong, something was wrong, something   
very very was wrong.   
  
A high, constant keening in Darien's mind fed his fear and   
his feet, beating them faster and faster against the ground.   
Something had happened, he could feel it, and it had to do   
with Serena. Was she in danger? Images of Serena lying   
injured and dying surged across Darien's eyes, pushing his   
body to greater heights of endurance. He rounded a corner   
full speed, charging ahead to his goal. He knew he was   
getting close, Darien could feel the center like a beacon   
reaching out to him, guiding the prince straight to his goal.   
  
Darien ran hard for twenty feet, took the right fork, hurdled   
a pile of wall debris and rounded the left bend. Something was   
terribly, dreadfully wrong. He had to find out what. The   
instincts of a thousand year old prince and a brooding masked   
man screamed at him, demanding to know why he ever left his   
princess alone.   
  
Somewhere to his left, he could vaguely feel Diamond   
rushing forward, pushing his body as hard as Darien.   
Diamond must have felt that same urgency. Both princes   
were killing themselves to find out what was going on.   
  
But Darien would be damned if he'd give out and let   
Diamond find Serena first.   
  
Darien rounded a sharp corner, nearly smashing into the   
wall. He balanced himself and took off again, only to look   
up and see Diamond doing the exact same a hundred yards in   
front of him. This had happened twice already where'd they   
meet and branch off again, so Darien kept on running, his   
eyes meeting Diamond's for a brief moment in acknowledgement   
of the sudden change in atmosphere. Then, as one, they turned   
and went into parallel passages, gone from each other's sights.   
He could still feel the the prince on the other side of the wall   
before it angled away down a long narrow hall.   
  
And smack into a dead end.   
  
Darien swore viciously and skittered to a halt. How had this   
happened? As far as he remembered, the corridor was supposed   
to open into the cobble-stoned Square. His body turned parallel   
to the maze wall, Darien's head turned back and forth in his   
dilemma. Then he turned in a snap decision and trotted down   
the ending passage, hoping for a miracle.   
  
He got it. There, made of gray painted wood with blending   
stone hinges was an opulent door so hidden in vines he almost   
missed it. Snapping off the snaking plants and scrubbing   
away the dust, his eye caught a gold plaque settled directly   
in the door center.   
  
Congratulations! You, lucky Traveler, are the   
one of the few to reach the famous Labyrinth   
Square. Enter now to claim your place in   
history!   
  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow at the sign, but grabbed the ornate   
silver knob and turned his wrist. The door swung wide.   
  
*^*^*^*   
  
Sapphire still stood firm between crystal and royalty, though   
he was decidedly unsure if he should stay firm. After helping   
Serenity to her feet, he had backed off and taken his place   
once again in front of the Silver Crystal. Sapphire had   
watched the petite princess take in her surroundings with   
mute sadness reflecting in her deep blue eyes before she   
had turned back to him with a curious expression. In answer   
to her silent question, he had crossed his arms and shaken   
his head, setting himself to be as immobile as possible.   
Serenity's look of curiosity became more blatant, and she   
cocked her head to the side in a gesture that spoke wonders   
for his eyes, but said nothing for his ears.   
  
The stereo effect of opening doors alerted Sapphire to the   
oncoming duelers. On far opposite sides of the Square, two   
doors opened simultaneously. Instinct moved Sapphire's   
and Serenity's heads for the same reason, but in different   
directions. At last, their princes had come.   
  
Serena's breath caught in her throat as she watched   
Darien's armored frame come barreling through the   
doorway, watching him hesitate ever so slightly as his   
searching eyes caught hers momentarily. Then they shifted   
to look behind her, and then she watched them harden with   
fierce determination as he came flying towards her.   
  
A small twinge of fear caught Serena's heart, and she turned   
to see the White Prince, Diamond, hammering his feet to the   
ground with unthinkable speed. His eyes were transfixed   
on her and his posture a mirror to her own Darien.   
  
The twinge grew strings that twisted and knotted. It was   
happening again. Apprehension rose high in her heart and   
mind as her dim past came to incredible sharpness, recalling   
the last time the two men had dueled. Her breathing   
quickened. They were evenly matched and coming in fast.   
  
A hand grabbed her arm, causing her to jump and utter a   
small yelp. She looked to Sapphire, his face set in a   
grim line, as he dragged her towards the Crystal.   
  
"You have to be in the exact center," he said, "this has to   
be a fair duel." He stopped her not a foot from the Silver   
Crystal, then spun her sharply around and looked her straight   
in the eye. "You absolutely *must not* touch the Crystal.   
This duel has to happen, and if you touch it, there's no   
telling what will happen, to any of us. Do you understand?"   
  
Serena stared back at the General, wondering how he could   
look so much like Darien, yet be so different. She licked her   
lips, "Mother explained everything to me, General. I won't   
interfere if none of you do."   
  
Sapphire nodded once, then let go of her and moved around   
the girl and the podium that held the Crystal, retreating   
as far as he could get from the oncoming racers.   
  
Serena breathed in short, shallow gasps. Not daring to look   
at either Darien or Diamond, she closed her eyes.   
  
His cape snapped behind him in the wind his body created   
as he flew across the ground. But Darien only seemed to   
inch closer to his goal. Serena! He wanted to call to her,   
tell her to hang on, that he was coming. But that would be   
air not converted to his running, energy not put into his   
feet. He couldn't afford that. Diamond was too close.   
  
Almost there! Diamond ran on pure adrenaline. She was so   
close! He had waited so long for this moment, and now, after   
endless centuries of patience and planning, the object of all   
his desires was in his sight! So very close, but so was   
Endymion. Diamond's eyes narrowed to slits, he would not   
lose this time.   
  
And then it happened.   
  
The air shimmered violently, and from the high ceiling a body   
materialized. Diamond watched in horror as the familiar   
carrot topped body of his General fell unchecked to the   
ground--right into Endymion's path. There was no time to   
shout a warning, or even for the earth prince to slow down or   
dodge. Rubeus landed with an echoing crack not a stride   
from his feet. Endymion let loose with an outraged shout as   
he collided with the motionless General and fell to the floor   
in a mess of tangled limbs.   
  
Three events fired off simultaneously.   
  
Serena's eyes flew open. She screamed.   
  
Sapphire noticed Beryl high in the air from where Rubeus   
fell, her eyes full of malevolence and her hand containing   
a black sphere of energy, poised to kill.   
  
Diamond took three great, long strides and lunged for   
Serena, managing to knock her down and cover her body   
just as Beryl's dark weapon flew from her hand and   
straight at the vulnerable pair.   
  
There are moments in a person's life where time seems to   
slow down to a crawl, and every second stretches into a   
millennium to give time for every minute detail of an event.   
Should one live even for a millennia of millenniums, he or   
she will be able to recall in perfect detail exactly what   
happened anywhere or anytime.   
  
And so it seemed for Darien and Sapphire. Beryl's laugh   
still echoing in the cavernous Square, the two men watched   
her blast descend like a spitfire sun, just as Diamond sent   
Serena to the floor in an attempt to shield her body with his   
own. The black energy spear hit the two dead on, plastering   
them to the ground and enveloping them in darkness for what   
seemed like an eternity.   
  
A thunderous shock wave hit them and sent time flying back   
to speed.   
  
The black energy cloud blew off with the shockwave,   
revealing two unmoving bodies lying piled on the floor   
next to the podium that sported the Crystal.   
  
"No," Darien whispered, refusing to acknowledge what his   
eyes told him to accept. He untangled himself from the   
dead General Rubeus--his neck was snapped and his skull was   
compressed grossly from ground impact, he could be nothing   
else. The Earth Prince staggered to his feet and went to   
his fallen angel. But Sapphire was already there, pulling   
the two apart and laying them out gently.   
  
"No, please." Darien picked up his pace and flew to his   
princess. He fell to his knees beside her pale, beaten body.   
"Serena?" He called to her softly, stroking her bruised   
cheek, wondering why she didn't wake up. "Come on, Meatball   
Head, you've got to wake up."   
  
Sapphire looked up and stared at the prince. What had he   
called her? But Endymion seemed to be lost in his own little   
world, trying to rouse his lifeless love. Sapphire's eyes   
closed to the tears that burned in his ducts. Diamond   
wouldn't wake either. Diamond, his foolish, stupid, loving   
brother, who refused to open his shut lids or move air   
through his still lungs. Why must he always be so stubborn,   
all he had to do was open his eyes, and everything would be   
all right. They could go home and forget about all this   
nonsense with the princess. He and Sapphire could be   
brothers again, playing in the blue fields behind the   
palace, just like in the old days...   
  
Someone laughed. It was an offensive, soulless cackle.   
  
The General's eyes snapped open, hatred flaming in his blue   
irises like frozen hellfire. Sapphire's hands clenched into   
tight fists and he jumped to his feet, turning to the demon   
witch that dared show her face.   
  
Beryl stood poised and regal in the corner shadows of   
the Square, leaning on a dark metal staff crowned with a   
serpentine figurehead. Her skin looked as if she had   
rejected oxygen and her eyes glowed like burning coals.   
Sensuous lips were drawn up in a triumphant smirk as   
she swayed towards the fallen heroes. The staff shattering   
the silence every third step, echoing like hollow thunder   
against the cobbled floor.   
  
"You," he grated at the Snake Queen, "this is your fault!"   
  
"Why, my dear Sapphire," Queen Beryl purred, coming to a   
stop some feet before him. "Don't be absurd. Your brother   
brought this on himself. If anything, this is all your   
fault."   
  
Sapphire sputtered incredulously. "Mine?"   
  
"Of course. You knew what Diamond was like. You should   
have watched out for him better." Beryl, charged with   
new energy and refreshed with the sweet drink of revenge,   
watched as the Nega Moon general crumbled before her.   
However, she still wanted to play with her toy, and so   
she drove the nail in deep to his back. "But if you're   
so bent on denial, you can always blame Diamond. Choosing   
a brat over his own brother, so selfish. I commend you,   
Sapphire, letting him die like that was an excellent way   
of revenge for shunting you."   
  
Sapphire snapped. "Lies!" He screamed at her, "don't   
you *dare* speak of Diamond like that!"   
  
He ran forward, screaming from the very depths of his   
shattered heart, bent of extracting his revenge from the   
queen's scaly hide. But there was a dark blur that raced   
passed him. Prince Endymion, his eyes blazing and his   
sword unsheathed, hurled himself at Beryl. She countered   
his sword with her Serpent Staff, matching him blow for blow   
as he hacked away with ferocious abandon. He feinted a hit   
and ducked as she aimed high. Taking advantage of his   
opening, he swung out, slicing deep into her arm.   
  
Beryl screeched with rage as a thick river of black ran   
down her limb. Eyes flashing, she lashed out with her staff,   
connecting with Darien's chin and sending him sprawling.   
The Snake Queen howled with glee and raised her weapon   
high to finsih the fallen prince.   
  
"No you don't!" Sapphire jumped her from behind, wrapping   
his arms around her neck and yanking backwards, throwing   
the demon off balance. Furious, her long nails reached up and   
raked across his face, furrowing deep lines in his cheeks and   
catching his eye. He cried out and his grip loosened, giving   
Beryl a chance to reach back and grab his jacket. She hauled   
Sapphire roughly over her shoulder and threw him far across the   
room in anger. He flew recklessly in the air until he crashed   
into the podium, knocking it to the ground and sending the   
Crystal that rested atop of it skittering across the floor.   
Beryl hissed and lunged for the object, but a flash of metal   
glinted in the corner of her eye, and she turned and raised   
her staff just in time to deflect Endymion's sword once more.   
  
Exhausted beyond reason, Sapphire could only watch as Beryl   
and Endymion fought on in a vicious battle. He smiled   
crookedly as he saw the Earth prince skillfully dance about   
the queen, fighting blindly through a veil of salty tears.   
Endymion really did love Serenity, Sapphire thought sadly as   
he lay his cheek against the cool stone floor. And, once   
upon a much better time, Diamond might have too. But too   
much had changed in a thousand years. Sapphire's eyes   
drifted from the fight to moor on the still forms of Diamond   
and Serenity. Too much had happened for anything to turn   
out happily ever after for any of them.   
  
Then something caught his eye. When Sapphire had been   
knocked into the podium, he had sent the Silver Crystal   
flying, but hadn't paid attention to where it had landed.   
Now, though, he couldn't take his eyes off it. The Crystal   
was hovering inches above the prone Sailor Moon, spinning   
inquisitively on an invisible axis over what Sapphire knew   
as her transformation brooch. That particular trinket had   
caused them almost as much trouble as the princess herself.   
But the Crystal seemed oddly attracted to the brooch, and   
Sapphire watched with amazement as the jewel suddenly   
stopped its revolutions and dropped to the adornment on   
Sailor Moon's breast bow.   
  
Sapphire was puzzled. What--?   
  
Sailor Moon groaned. Sapphire jerked his head up and   
dropped his jaw to the ground as she brought a hand   
tenuously up to her forehead, while the other pushed   
back and supported her into a slightly upright position.   
"I told you," she muttered slowly, her voice unsteady,   
"not to call me that."   
  
Darien fought like a man possessed, neither seeing nor   
hearing anything but the monster in front of him. Sorrow   
and rage poured from his torn soul and into every strike   
and thrust he threw at the Snake Queen. Beryl, however,   
countered every move. And what was worse, she smiled at   
him the entire time.   
  
He lunged at her, "stop that!"   
  
"Oh, but Endymion," she cooed, nearly landing a hit on   
his shoulder, "how can a girl help but smile at you?"   
  
"You disgust me," he snarled, fending off the blow.   
  
"You misunderstand me," she retaliated. "Serenity is   
done for, Endymion, and soon I will have the power of   
the Imperium Silver Crystal." Beryl's serpentine carved   
staff swung out and connected with Endymion's sword. Both   
fighters leaned their weight into the weapons in a test of   
strength and will. "Why not join me? You could be a king   
and rule by my side forever!"   
  
For a long, intense moment, Darien merely stared at the   
woman, not believing what he had heard. Then, with an   
angry shout, he gathered his strength and heaved against   
the deadlock, throwing Beryl back against the vine walls.   
Stunned, she slipped to the floor as Darien lowered his   
sword and glared at her through loathing eyes.   
  
"Someday," he said to her, "I will be King. But not yours,"   
he whispered, "never yours."   
  
"Darien." Serena's voice penetrated his battle-hazed mind.   
His eyes widened and hope sang through him.   
  
"Serena?" He turned to see the tiny blonde slowly pushing   
to her feet. "Serena!" Relieved beyond measure, Darien   
forgot his battle and rushed to the girl, sweeping her close   
to his body in a tight embrace. Tears began to prick the   
corners of his eyes again, but he blinked them away, too   
happy to cry. "You're okay," he breathed, "I can't believe   
it, your all right."   
  
Serena pulled away from him just enough to look up at   
Darien and smile, "of course I am. What else would I be?"   
  
"Dead would be nice."   
  
Darien stiffened in Serena's arms, and his eyes went wide   
with shock as he began to turn. But then he stopped   
altogether and his body became suddenly very loose as   
he gave a small moan of pain and slid to the ground.   
  
"Darien!" Serena cried out, easing his fall until he came to   
his knees. A long black staff of cold metal protruded from   
his back. Beryl wore a grim smile as she slowly twisted it   
further in his body before yanking hard and letting the   
sharpened end slide from his back with a metallic scraping   
against his armor.   
  
"If I cannot have him," she declared, "then no one can!"   
  
Sailor Moon stared at the queen with incredulous eyes,   
before a pained groan from Darien diverted her attention   
back to the matter at hand. He coughed, and Serena   
gasped as the cobblestones were spattered with dark   
liquid.   
  
"Oh, Darien," she cried softly, her eyes welling with   
salty crystal tears.   
  
"Serena--" Darien choked, and slipped from his knees.   
Serena gave a startled gasp and guided him to the floor,   
resting his head in her lap. He met her eyes and lifted   
his hand to her cheek, smiling as she covered it with her   
own. "Serenity," he whispered, "my sweet Sailor Moon.   
I finally found you, princess. I can't belive, right in   
front of me, this whole time..."   
  
"It wasn't your fault," she murmured, squeezing his hand.   
"We were all Meatball Heads."   
  
He laughed softly before his lungs tightened, and he shut his   
eyes in a painful grimace. "You know," he said slowly, "I   
never got to tell you...how much...I loved you." He opened   
his clouding eyes and focused them on Serena with clear   
determination shining in their fading light. "But I will...I   
promise you...I will..."   
  
With that, Darien's eyes closed one last time, and his hand   
slipped from Serena's cheek, nevermore to rise.   
  
"Dear Darien," she whispered, kissing his cooling forehead.   
With great care, she lifted him from her lap and lowered   
him to the floor, then slowly stood and walked away, never   
looking back.   
  
Beryl stood some feet away, leaning on her tainted staff, her   
face set into an expression of neutral indifference. If she   
had any remorse for killing her long time infatuation, she hid   
it well. Her eyes shifted from his corpse to Sailor Moon, who   
had begun to come towards her. Queen Beryl chuckled. This   
would be over soon.   
  
Serena walked towards the woman with fateful determination.   
All the killing, the sorrow, the senseless fights--it was   
going to stop, *now.*   
  
"It ends here, Snake Queen," Sailor Moon bit off, still striding   
forward. "You're reign is over."   
  
"You think you can defeat me?" Queen Beryl raised her staff   
and pointed it at the last remaining Scout. Energy poured   
into the snakehead that crowned it, and the reptile's eyes   
glowed red. "Take this!" Two intense beams of fire shot   
from its glowing orifices and directly at Sailor Moon.   
  
The negative energy hit and a brilliant white light exploded   
around the girl. Beryl winced and shielded her eyes from   
intense glare, crying out in surprise. The light faded and her   
eyes adjusted, giving way to a sight that made her scream.   
  
Sailor Moon was gone, but in place stood a delicate young   
woman in a flowing white imperial gown, holding in front of   
her the Crescent Moon Wand, complete with the Imperium   
Silver Crystal resting in its base.   
  
Serenity opened her eyes to look upon her opponent. "I will   
defeat you, Beryl. In the name of the Moon and all things   
good, you must die."   
  
Queen Beryl sneered and cocked her head to the side. "So,   
Serenity, we meet at last. Its time to finally finish this."   
She threw her staff to the ground and raised her hands high,   
gathering her newfound energy and power. "Your mother   
can't save you this time. Good bye, princess!"   
  
Beryl sent the energy stream flying towards the princess,   
hell-bent on destroying her. The dark energy of the   
Negaverse surged in her veins and into the blast.   
  
"Mother, give me strength," Serenity whispered, then gripped   
the Crescent Wand hilt tight and shouted, "Moon Crystal   
Power!"   
  
The Silver Crystal lit up in a brilliant spectral display,   
willing and eager to do whatever it was asked. It formed   
and cast its energy with startling force at the attack that   
dared threaten its guardian. The two powers collided with   
awesome force, shaking the maze structure to its core.   
Neither power gave an inch as both queen and princess contested   
in the ultimate battle of wills. The dark, numbing energy   
of the Negaverse jolted against the Moon Princess, trying   
to jar her loose from the Crystal. But in turn, the lunar   
jewel hurled painful knives of pure goodness into Beryl,   
cutting her insides and making her want to scream in pain.   
  
Where the energies collided, a huge sphere bloomed, the   
necessary blossom of two very different seeds. It wavered   
back and forth, pushed one direction by the evils of the   
Negaverse, thrown back by the goodness of the princess   
and everything she stood for.   
  
With a strength born of desperation, Beryl threw everything   
she could muster against the princess. "Time to join your   
friends, moon brat!" And hurled a pulse that rocked Serenity   
hard. The colliding sphere in the middle teetered and began   
falling towards the princess.   
  
*My friends,* she thought, and her concentration began to   
waver. The Crystal became distraught and pulsed, looking   
for the reasons of distress and distraction from the fight   
that was close to killing what it had worked so hard to bring   
back.   
  
"No!" She shouted, "I *cannot* lose! My friends are   
counting on me!"   
  
"We'll see about that!" Beryl screamed, throwing down the   
chain even more power.   
  
Serena was becoming tired, but poured all her strength into   
the Crystal, trying desperately to push the energy back.   
She needed more power!   
  
~Then use ours, Serena.~ Came Lita's voice out of no   
where, ~we've got plenty left.~   
  
~Yeah!~ Mina giggled in the corner of her mind. ~That   
Rubeus wasn't so tough. We took care of him, and now we   
can do the same with Beryl.~   
  
~Its our last assignment, Serena,~ Amy whispered   
somewhere close by, ~and then its off to the arcade.   
Let's finish it.~   
  
~We mean it, Meatball Head,~ Ray fumed playfully, ~let   
us help or I'll never speak to you again!~   
  
"My friends," she whispered, "always there for me. Yes,   
please help me! Lend me your strength."   
  
And then came a gloved hand, reaching from the corner of   
her eye to cover her own that rested on the wand's hilt.   
Then another, and another, until her Scouts stood around   
her, smiling and ready as always.   
  
~Mercury Power!~   
  
~Mars Power!~   
  
~Jupiter Power!~   
  
~Venus Power!~   
  
The individual energies from the four separate planets   
surged into the Crystal and its glow intensified a hundred   
fold. Potential energy coursed through her veins, waiting   
for her signal.   
  
Serenity's eyes flashed, "Moon Planet Power!"   
  
The Silver Crystal flickered. Then the pent up energy deep   
inside rushed forward and exploded from the jewel, and five   
different colored energies ran up the chain and into the   
sphere. The energy clashed orb swelled to enormity and   
shot upwards, riding the waves back to the Snake Queen.   
  
"What's this?" Beryl's eyes widened and she panicked,   
trying to severe the connection. But it was too late.   
"No! This can't be--ah!" She screamed as the blast hurled   
towards her, enveloping her body and seeping into every   
crevice of her being.   
  
The air around her fluxed violently, and the light gave out   
for one long second. Beryl's cry cut off abruptly as the   
substance of her body exploded, ending the final threat of   
the Negaverse. The shockwave blew outwards with incredible   
force, shaking the earth and rocking the maze foundation to   
its threshold. Serenity shielded herself as the energy nearly   
knocked her from her feet. Her friends' presences began to   
fade and the walls began to crack and crumble. All around   
her the Labyrinth began to break apart. Dust and pebbles   
began to fall and the ground shook in small, sporadic   
earthquakes.   
  
She turned from the battle on tired feet. Sapphire lie near his   
brother, protecting his prince's body with his own. He looked   
up at the princess with ragged eyes, answering the silent   
question she posed with her own. She nodded tiredly, her   
eyes soft and understanding, oblivious to the growing rocks   
that fell around her.   
  
A white light surrounded the two men. "Go home," she told   
Sapphire. "Let things be as they should."   
  
"Thank you," he whispered, and then he was gone.   
  
The ground gave a violent shake and the princess collapsed   
to the ground. She had nothing left. Boulders the size of   
small cars began to fall, crashing down dangerously near to   
her. Serenity ignored it all though, and gathered the last   
of her strength for one last movement.   
  
"Endymion," she choked out. Crawling on her knees, she was   
almost lost to a rift that split open underneath her. But   
sheer force of will kept her going until the body of her dead   
prince came into sight. With a contended sigh, she pillowed   
her arms on his chest and laid her head down. Serenity could feel   
her heart falter and slow, but she no longer cared. Boulders   
tumbled to the dying memory of the glorious past closer and   
closer, until they could go nowhere else.   
  
~I wish...~   
  
A whistling filled her failing senses and a shadow loomed   
overhead, growing larger by the second. Tired, she nuzzled   
her cheek against her prince's shoulder and closed her eyes.   
Her fingers laxed, and a bright jewel twinkled in her palm   
as the last boulder fell from the starry ceiling.   
  
  
~I wish...~   
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
^.^ Bet you didn't see that coming.   
  
phoenix_cubed@hotmail.com


	13. Labyrinth Square - Epilogue

Ugh. You have no idea how hard this epilogue was to write.   
I must have rewritten parts of it half a dozen times, and it still   
looks funny to me. I hope you guys appreciate the self-   
torture I put myself through to get this out to you before I was   
swamped in school. Ah well, though, I'm done with the   
story! And the self-satisfaction that is emanating from me   
could level whole buildings right now. If I knew it was this   
nice, I would have been done months ago! ^.^ Just kidding,   
Tigger.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Labyrinth Square   
  
Epilogue   
  
By Phoenix Cubed   
  
  
Come listen my children and you shall hear   
Of a legend that sprung from a crystal sphere   
And from the maze twisted like a honeybee hive   
Hardly a warrior is now alive   
That can recall that famous fight or year   
  
*^*^*^*^*   
  
"Run, Serena, run!"   
  
"No! Get back here! Mom! Don't encourage her!"   
  
"Gotta catch me, little brother!"   
  
The laughter and good tidings of picnicking families echoed   
against the tall, sturdy trees of the park on a beautiful   
Saturday afternoon. Birds chirped and sang with hapless   
abandon, couples took long strolls down the dirt raked paths   
of the gardens, and a pair of cats sunned themselves in the   
high tree branches of a sturdy Sakura. Their ever-watchful   
eyes missed nothing as they lay flat against the bark, eyeing   
the birds that swooped near their branches and watching   
with amusement and interest the families that were scattered   
across the ground. One family in particular held their   
attention.   
  
"Give me my comic book back y'ea noisy Meatball Head!"   
  
"Just for that, I'm going to throw it in the river!"   
  
Luna sighed and stretched out languorously, enjoying the   
feel of the sun on her side as she watched Sammy chase   
Serena around the park. "She seems well, doesn't she?   
Running about like nothing happened, a perfectly normal   
girl out on a picnic with her family."   
  
Artemis never paused in his bathing. "I told you everything   
would turn out fine."   
  
"You also told me you would bring me fresh fish," Luna   
replied, raising her head up slightly. "I have yet to see   
anything that hasn't come out of a can."   
  
Artemis licked his paws harder, "it isn't my fault Mina won't   
take me to the market, how am I supposed to get you fish   
when I can't tell her to bring me to the dock?"   
  
Luna laid her head back down and closed her eyes. "There   
was an advantage in talking to them, wasn't there?"   
  
"Serena! Watch out for that tree!"   
  
"Not gonna fall for that one, Sammy--"   
  
The cats winced as their heroine smashed face first into   
an unoffending tree, sending her backwards and onto the   
ground. Sammy stomped up to her and snatched his comic   
back and walked away and muttering about Meatballs and   
klutzy sisters.   
  
Artemis puffed out an exasperated breath and dropped his   
head, "just like the old days, huh Luna."   
  
"Very," she agreed, "almost like the events never happened.   
But I suppose now that Beryl's gone and Diamond's been   
sent back to the Nega Moon, there's no need for Sailor   
Moon--or any of the Scouts."   
  
"It's a whole other beginning for them--a chance to see what   
the world holds for them in light of the new day." Artemis   
watched with amusement as Serena rubbed her head and glared   
at the tree. "Or pick up right where they left off."   
  
"Its exactly what she's always wanted to do. I wonder   
though," Luna said. "If they'll ever meet again, they   
were such good friends."   
  
An amused, masculine laughter erupted from below them,   
drawing a cry of outrage from the petite blonde.   
  
"Hey!" She shouted, "don't you know it's not nice to laugh   
at others' misfortunes?"   
  
Darien regarded the girl, laughter still in his dark blue   
eyes, "you're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. After   
all, that poor tree's had enough pain for one day with you   
running into it, Meatball Head."   
  
Serena exploded. "What did you call me? You *jerk!* How   
dare you--"   
  
Artemis pressed his whiskers into a wry smile, "something   
tells me, Luna, that it'll all work out eventually."   
  
Luna sat up and tilted her head to gaze at the dimmed figure   
of the moon gazing down at the world with all its splendor   
and majesty. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Artemis. They'll   
be fine." Then she dropped her head and began to maneuver   
her way down the branches and to the ground. "And so will   
we, once you get me that fish you promised."   
  
Artemis groaned and jumped to the ground, "now? But   
Luna..."   
  
And so, the bright sun smiled down on its children, watching   
from afar the great events that unfolded with every pass of   
the planets around the life-giving star. The moon circled   
patiently in its orbit, keeping its secrets and protecting   
the past; and somewhere deep between space and time, a small,   
faceted crystal glinted. Nestled in the pocket of its unknowing   
guardian, it grew strong again off the brilliant power that   
belonged to the softest hands and greatest heart. The Crystal   
knew that soon those hands would caress its sparkling surface once   
more, raising it up to complete the power that grew inside and   
out of the body. So it rested, biding its time--patiently...quietly...   
  
Waiting.   
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Its done! That's it folks!


End file.
